Assenza
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: A nickem születésnapja alkalmából egy néhány fejezetes kisregényt szeretnék átnyújtani a tisztelt publikumnak. Abszolút romantika-mentes, ellenben Romano-mentességet nem tudok ígérni. Konkrétan, ő a főszereplő. Ráadásul a maga részeit E/1-ben narrálja. Te jó ég, mi lesz ebből. (Szappanopera, az lesz.)
1. Első szakasz

**Assenza – Első szakasz**

_Intonáció_

Töredelmesen bevallom, hogy mással kellene foglalkoznom. Ismeretében vagyok a ténynek, hogy a befejezetlen írásaim száma továbbra is változatlan. Tudom, hogy nagyon kíváncsiak vagytok egyes történetek befejezésére – és annak is ismeretében vagyok, hogy jelen előszó megírásakor ennek a történetnek még nem volt konkrét vége. Mármint, Vége.

Ráadásul nem igazán fog meglepetésekkel szolgálni.

Engedje meg az igen tisztelt olvasó, hogy felettébb haszontalan előszóval raboljam az idejét. Mind tudjuk, milyen felesleges az ilyesmi – vagy haszontalan, vagy ellene mond magának az írásnak. Esetleg elárulja, hogy a szerző mennyire nincs tisztában saját művével. Ez utóbbi kategória történetesen igaz rám.

Az intonáció első vázlata akkor született, mikor az írás tizenegyedik oldalán tartottam. Utána az addig írott dolgok felét kihajítottam a szemétbe, illetve arra jutottam, hogy talán illene támpontot adnom, hogy a tisztelt olvasó ne tévedjék el ebben az angstnak álcázott, komikus elemekkel tűzdelt kisregényben. No meg, Önök érdemelnek még némi magyarázatot, hol vannak a folytatásos történeteim következő fejezetei. Jelentem, megvannak, erőtlenül pihegnek a sarokban és várják, hogy rájuk vessem tekintetem. Mellesleg, ez a történet és a többi történet elhanyagolása összefügg és nem csak azért, mert azok helyett ezt írtam.

Elkövettem azt a hibát, hogy elolvastam egy írástechnikai könyvet. Ezt azzal a hibával követtem, hogy miután a könyv szempontjai alapján leszűrtem, hogy szar író vagyok, némi Rejtővel próbáltam orvosolni a lelki sérüléseimet. Utóbbinak köszönhetitek a fura felosztást, meg a tényt, hogy nagyon igyekeztem némi kedvességet csempészni ebbe a csodába. Nehéz volt. Romano első szám első személyben viszi ezt a történetet, komoly kihívás volt. Nem igazán akarta tudomásul venni, hogy az alapszituáció szerint egy szitkom telenovella főszereplője.

Most, hogy kilocsogtam magam, el is mesélem, miről van szó.

A helyszín Velence óvárosa. A kanálisok és a turisták között ennek a városnak néhány személy számára sorsfordító meglepetései vannak. Az olvasó sajnálatos módon nem tartozik ezek közé a személyek közé, mivel el tetszett követni azt a hibát, hogy ismeri a szereplőket.

Adott a magányos művész, akinek több nevet adott a sors, mint egy spanyol nemesnek: Lovino „Romano" _**Bonnefoy**_, született Vargas, művésznevén Romano Rossi. Legnagyobb bánatára nem tud elég magányos lenni, mert igen fiatalon világhírrel verte meg a sors.

Népes családja mindig több elfoglaltságot biztosít számára, mint az szerinte vállalható volna.

Francis Bonnefoy, a Bonnefoy-házaspár egyetlen s.k. gyártmányú gyermeke. Rendezvényszervező, belsőépítész, esztéta, és mindig belebeszél, hogyan kéne kiállítani Romano festményeit. Mindemellett szentül meg van győződve róla, hogy a patriarchális társadalom nyújtotta előnyöket a testvérein is gyakorolnia kell.

Emma Bonnefoy, született van Dyk, Romano festményeinek kurátora, műelemző, kritikus, Romano festményeinek szakértője.

Ned Bonnefoy, született van Dyk, Romano menedzsere, kiállításszervezője és határidőnaplója, korábban villamosvezető. Ő és Emma az egyetlenek, akik rendelkeznek a józan gondolkodás ajándékaival, ennek megfelelően igen kevés szerephez juttattam őket.

João Bonnefoy, született Chavez, az illegális műkincs-kereskedelem kereszteslovagja és festmény-szállító, aki a soron következő testvérrel való nem túl békés viszonya miatt nem sokat szerepel a történetben.

Antonio „Toni" Bonnefoy, született Fernández Carriedo, pontos infó nincs róla, hogy éppen mivel foglalkozik, de Romano bizniszeihez egészen biztosan semmi köze.

Vér szerinti rokonai, akik nem feltétlen tudják, hogy Romano Rossi és Lovino Vargas ugyanaz a személy:

Augustus Vargas, egy étterem büszke tulajdonosa Velencében.

Feliciano „Feli/Felice" Vargas, Augustus unokája, örököse, az étterem társtulajdonosa, alkalmi pincér és hobbifestő, illetve a kedvesség és segítőkészség megdönthetetlen mintaképe.

És most, fellengzősségemet levetkőzve, irány Velence!

* * *

1.

Egészen idáig szerettem a telet. A tél azt jelenti, hogy az összes rovar és csúszómászó megdöglik, kinn pedig túl hideg van ahhoz, hogy az emberek túl sok időt az utcán töltsenek. Végre kuss van.

– Ezt biztosan leírhatom így? – nézett fel Feli a billentyűzet csépeléséből.

– Ki írja, te vagy én? – dörrent rá Romano.

– Hát, technikailag én…

– De én diktálom. Úgy írok, ahogy akarok. És most kizökkentettél. Köszi.

– Elnézést, Signore Rossi.

– El van nézve. Mit írtál?

– Azt, hogy szereti a telet.

– Vagyis az elején kezdtem. Remek, akkor folytassuk ott.

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt

– Baszd meg, ez egy regény, nem egy mese, töröld ki!

Az emberek vékony pengeélen táncolnak, mikor arról van szó, hogy egy alkotást éppen inspirálnak vagy lehetetlenné teszik a megszületését.

– Ezt inkább vegyük ki. Kezdjük máshogy.

– De az előbb…

– Tudom, hogy mit mondtam az előbb, de az első mondat mindig kritikus. Ez nem lesz jó első mondat. A javítást meg szokd meg, még legalább nyolcvankétszer meg fogom gondolni magam!

* * *

2.

Eljött az ideje annak, hogy ismét költözzek. A munkámból adódik, néha egyszerűen szükségem van egy kis kreatív szünetre. Természetesen maradhatnék Szicílián életem végéig. Valószínűleg akkor is korszakolható lenne a munkásságom, de mivel a hírnév ilyen poétikusan ifjú korban ért utol, már csak külső nyomásra is kénytelen vagyok törekedni a változatosságra.

Nem, ez így nem igaz. Egészen egyszerűen nem tudok meglenni egy helyen. Nem a helyszínnel van gond, a töltettel. Az ember egy idő után megérzi a falakban rejtőző erőket, a köveket mozgató érzéseket. Ha telítődöm ezekkel, akkor tovább kell állnom, vagy felrobbanok. A következő helyszínen megfestem a kiállításom képeit, megírom a hozzá tartozó könyvet és költözöm a következő helyre, ahol eljátszom ugyanezt még egyszer. Egy-egy ilyen ciklus két-három év. Remélem, hogy ezt is ki lehet nőni, mint a kamaszkort. Hálás lennék érte. A pszichológusom anno azt mondta, hogy a személyiségfejlesztés csodákra képes és, ha szánok magamra egy kis időt, nekem is menni fog.

A legújabb lakóhelyem Velence. A Hiány vezetett ide, amelyről már olyan sokat meséltem eddigi munkásságom folyamán. A Hiány az, amit ott látok minden képemben, minden alkotásomban. Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem olyanok, mint amilyennek látni kívánom őket; csak képviselik a lényemnek azt a részét, mely néha úgy érzi, hogy az életem nem teljes. Elveszítettem, szem elől tévesztettem valamit, amit nem kellett volna. Itt van az orrom előtt, de mégsem látom.

Assenza.

(Most írd oda, hogy a következő bekezdés csak és kizárólag a nem olasz nyelvű kiadványokban jelenjen meg.)

Ez a szó azt jelenti, hiány, hiányzás, elmaradás, távollét. Személyhez kötődő fogalom. Olyan érzelmeket hordoz magában, melyektől egy idő után mindenki kiborul.

(Úristen, ez borzasztó. Nem, hagyd, megyünk tovább, majd szerkesztés közben átírom. Igen, van olyan, hogy szerkesztés.)

* * *

3.

– Biztos vagy benne? – nézett szét Francis a frissen felújított, bántóan műanyag-szagú lakásban. – New Yorkban sem bírtad sokáig. Neked csend kell, itt két nap alatt be fogsz csavarodni.

– Kösz.

Francis szívélyes mosolyt villantott rám.

– Tudod, hogy rám mindig számíthatsz.

– Azért téged hoztalak cipekedni.

– Fel nem foghatom, mi bajod a költöztető-cégekkel.

Fel nem foghattam, mit hisztizik annyit. Csak néhány vászonról meg a festő-felszerelésről és a ruhákról volt szó. A zongorával megvártuk Tonit és Nedet. Kegyeskedtem elengedni a fülem mellett népes rokonságom tiltakozását, mikor házavató italozás helyett kitereltem őket az ajtón.

Szükségem volt a csendre. Megizzadtam a melegben, az ing rám tapadt. Megint feltámadt bennem az irracionális félelem, hogy rám olvad és többé nem fogom tudni levenni, hát letéptem. Két gomb leszakadt és elgurult. Valószínűleg a Francissel töltött három nap kártékony hatásaira vezethető vissza az, hogy az inget hamarosan a nadrágom is követte. Azért még nem voltam a bátyám, hogy teljesen csórén kószáljak a lakásban, de az egy szál alsógatya így is messze állt a hagyományos otthoni öltözetemtől.

Velencében javában tartott a vénasszonyok nyara. Sosem tudtam magyarázatot adni arra, hogy pontosan miért is gyűlölöm a légkondicionálókat, de heves tiltakozásomnak hála, a lakásba végül is nem került légkondi. A nyitott ablakon a forró huzat behozta Velence nyüzsgését, amitől égnek állt a hajam. Zongoracipelés közben Ned tett néhány megjegyzést az elmeállapotomra. Én válaszul kijelentettem, hogy ilyen fejjel nem mernék rövidgatyában megjelenni.

A műterem régen a lakás nagyobbik hálószobája volt. Most egy részét lecsempéztettük, pusztán praktikussági szempontból, a csempéről ugyanis könnyebb feltakarítani a festéket. Ned, aki amúgy az ügynököm is, jelzés értékűen kibontotta a _Chicá_t a védőcsomagolásból és feltette a festőállványra. A képet néztem, aminek nem voltak jók a fényei. Ha elkészültem volna vele, akkor most ott lógna a többi képpel Londonban. Sanszos, hogy a következő kiállítás témájába nem fog beleilleni. Sebaj, majd egyéni darab lesz. Ned majdnem megfojtott, amikor ezt beközöltem.

Nem volt kedvem ezekkel a materiális problémákkal foglalkozni. Kiállítások, megjelenések, fellépések és produkciók… Ha nem is akartam állandó jelleggel a magányos művészt képviselni, akkor is kell a csend ahhoz, hogy időnként elmélyüljek és a világ zajából visszataláljak önmagamhoz.

Velence már csak ebből a szempontból is rossz választás volt. Az óváros nem arról híres, hogy olyan sok csendes zuga van. Mikor New Yorkban laktam, hiába volt hangszigetelt a lakás, már attól kikészültem, hogy az ablakból láttam a folyamatos mozgást, a nyüzsgést, amitől a Nagy Alma olyan lett, mint egy szelet kukacos sajt.

Hátat fordítottam _Chicá_nak. A műterem másik felében egy tömött polc, egy zongora és egy egészalakos tükör állt, utóbbi pusztán művészi megfontolásból. Mögötte egy dobozban volt még legalább egy tucat tükör, különböző méretben.

Szemügyre vettem a zongorát. Játszani nem tudok rajta, csak néha találomra nyomogatom a billentyűket. A jelenléte jótékonyan hat a festményeimre, most mégis felfordult a gyomrom tőle.

– Édes istenem, Francis.

Kinéztem az ablakon. A szemközti oldal földszintjén egy pizzéria működött. A nyitott ablakon beszűrődött a vendégek tereferélése.

A hányinger győzött.

Fogtam egy szűz palettát és diónyi festékgöböket nyomtam rá. Egy lapos ecsettel és egy festőkéssel becserkésztem a zongorát. A következő pár napra – nem tudom megmondani, mennyi idő volt, ilyenkor a világ megszűnik körülöttem – megvolt a tennivalóm. Nem foglalkoztam sem a testvéreimmel, sem a pizzériával. Csak én voltam és a Steinway, ami a karjaim között szenvedett ki, hogy újjáteremthessem.

A végeredmény nem pont úgy sikerült, mint vártam, noha minden vonal, minden szín úgy jött ki, ahogy azt akartam. A tervezett kompozíció is tökéletesen megjelent, ettől függetlenül a zongora nem azt mondta, hogy _vad és elegáns_, hanem azt, hogy _assenza._ Bánatos elégedettséggel rezgett a hangja, mint a fantazmagóriákkal jóllakott álmodozóké.

Megijesztett.

Menekültem előle.

Hiába sétáltam körbe egész Velencét, hiába anyáztam a turistáknak, hiába találtam dél-olasz éttermet, mikor visszajöttem, a zongora még mindig ugyanazt mondta. Még másnap is, pedig akkor égett bennem a késztetés, hogy fessek. Bosszúsan hátat fordítottam a zongorának és átlapoztam a vázlatfüzeteimet, megfelelő kép után kutatva. Egy közönséges csendéletet választottam, ujjgyakorlatnak.

A zongora addig sugdosott a készülő képnek, hogy az ideges lett és teli torokból üvöltött vissza neki: _ASSENZA!_

Megfordult a fejemben, hogy kidobom, de ekkor megszólalt a fejemben a kisördög. Csakhamar kicsöngött a kezemben a telefon.

– Minden rendben?

Vagy rólam, vagy Nedről mond el dolgokat az, hogy így vette fel nekem a telefont.

– Nyilván. Kérted, hogy szóljak, ha új ötletem van.

– Hja, de azt hittem, hogy azt a hívást csak tavasszal fogod megejteni.

– Akkor a mai nap rád ragyogott a szerencse. A következő címem _Assenza._

– Hiány?

– Olasztudásod fejlődése mindig megmelengeti a szívem.

– Anyáék ki fognak borulni.

Nem hatott meg.

* * *

4.

Romano odakapart valamit az átvételi elismervény aljára és borravaló nélkül küldte el a futárt. Felice elképedve meredt rá.

– Van valami az arcomon? – hunyorgott rá Romano.

– Én csak… azt hittem, hogy Romano Rossi az igazi neve.

Romano gúnyosan felhorkant. Odébb rúgta a L. BONNEFOY névre címzett, instant levessel töltött kartondobozt, hogy ne az út közepén foglalja a helyet és visszaült a bárszékre.

– Az álnév segít elkerülni az idiótákat. Utálom a nyilvánosságot. A sors fintora, hogy pont az én képeimet kapták fel.

– Miért, az baj?

Megrántotta a vállát.

– Nem tudom. Kölyökkoromban arra készültem, hogy én leszek az új van Gogh, tudod, meg nem értett művész, akinek csak a halála után derül ki a zsenije.

Felice szerencsére túlságosan megilletődött ahhoz, hogy bármit is mondjon erre.

* * *

5.

Tombolt bennem az alkotási roham. Reggel felültem a bárszékre az állvány elé és festettem, míg a fények el nem halványultak. Csak enni és a dolgomat végezni mentem ki. Az ujjaimon bőrkeményedések nőttek, ahol az ecsetet fogtam.

Festés közben ment a hangfelvétel. Minden kiállításomhoz tartozik egy könyv, úgy lesz teljes a mű. Természetesen külön-külön is értelmezhető mind a könyv, mind a képek, de a kettő együtt ad igazán átfogó összegzést a témáról. Míg a képet készítettem, mondtam, ami eszembe jutott. Ezek lehettek Coelhót megszégyenítő bölcsességek vagy szituációk. A legutóbbi kiállításomhoz tartozó könyv, a _Rugiada sul mio palmo,_ teljesen közönséges könyv volt, szereplőkkel és párbeszédekkel. Most értesítettek, hogy alig hat hónappal a megjelenése után utánnyomást kellett rendelni belőle.

Élveztem, hogy áramlik a kezeim között az erő. Élveztem, hogy a festményeim olyanok, amilyeneknek akarom őket. Naplemente után letettem az ecsetet és megragadtam a ceruzát; már a második vázlatfüzetem faltam fel úgy, hogy alig kellett inspiráció után rohangálnom.

Előbb-utóbb persze mindennek vége szakad.

Félkész volt a kép, már csak a lazúrozás hiányzott, mikor észrevettem, hogy elfogyott a bordó festék. Nyilván meg tudtam volna oldani anélkül is, csak úgy éreztem, hogy nekem _azzal_ a bizonyos bordó festékkel kell kikevernem a kívánt árnyalatot, egyéb pigmenttel nem lesz jó. A hajamat téptem a műterem közepén és a földhöz akartam vágni magam, mert nekem ott és akkor és _azonnal és feltétlenül_ szükségem volt arra a bordó színre.

Szerencsétlenségemre, hétköznap volt és Velencében vannak festékboltok. Azon nyomban nyakamba szedtem a várost, nem érdekelt, hogy beborul és elkezd szemerkélni az eső. Még úgy se, hogy a fények változása miatt soha nem festek kardinális dolgokat félárnyékban vagy lámpafénynél.

Nohát. Velence, Észak-Olaszország eme gyöngyszeme, puccos egy város volt már a múltban is. Van benne sok szobor, meg szökőkút, meg épület és díszburkolat. Természetesen márványból.

A vizes márványon meglepően változatosak a súrlódási együtthatók.

* * *

6.

– Milyen tésztát szolgáljunk fel holnap? – kérdezte Felice. – Paradicsomosat vagy krumplisat?

Romano áthatóan meredt a fiúra. Felice a homlokára csapott.

– Oh, a krumpli!

– Bizony, a krumpli.

– Mennyi parmezánt parancsol a tésztához, uram?

– Az összeset.

* * *

7.

Voltam egy idegállapotban, mikor átbotladoztam az utca másik oldalára. Mielőtt beléphettem volna a közepesen előkelő étterembe, a pincér elém lépett.

– Bocsásson meg, uram, de minden asztalunk foglalt.

Már hűvösre fordult az idő. Velence megszürkült, a turisták hazatakarodtak. Félig sem volt tele a nyavalyás kajálda, én viszont pont úgy néztem ki, mint aki az elmúlt héten nem fürdött és nem váltott ruhát. A pincér nem is tévedett olyan sokat ezzel a feltételezéssel.

Megnyaltam a kiszáradt számat.

– Segítsen.

– Kérem, ez egy étterem, nem a szeretetszolgálat. Az ételosztás kinn van a…

– MERT ÚGY NÉZEK KI, MINT EGY HAJLÉKTALAN?! A FRANCNAK SE KELL A ROHADT PIZZÁJA, ÉN CSAK TELEFONÁLNI AKAROK!

A pincér meglepetten hátrahőkölt. A küszöbön egy szempillantás múlva megjelent az étterem tulajdonosa. A szívem még ebben a kifordult helyzetben is nagyot dobbant.

Augustus Vargas egyetlen pillantással a beosztottja tudtára adta, hogy átveszi tőle az ügyet.

– Kérem, uram, ha gondja van…

Felemeltem a kezeimet, hogy jól lássa a begipszelt karjaimat. Mind a kettőt. Mind a két kibaszott karomat, könyöktől lefelé. Bal oldalon a hüvelyujjamat is rögzítették, jobb oldalon csak azt hagyták szabadon.

– Én csak telefonálni akarok, de jelen állapotomban még azt a retkes képernyővédőt se tudom… nem tudom…

Ekkor rogytam a padlóra. A mellkasom összetöpörödött, mintha a belső szerveimet kilapította volna egy úthenger. _Assenza_ szólított, a festővászon sírt utánam, de még egy pohár vizet is alig tudtam engedni magamnak. Ha rossz irányba forgattam a karom, fájt. Ha hirtelen mozdultam, fájt. Ha _Assenza_ szólított, fájt. Nem mertem mozdítani őket. Mi lesz, ha még rosszabb állapotba kerülnek? Mi lesz, ha soha többet nem tudok majd festeni?

Mit kezdek akkor ezzel a végtelen, kitörni akaró erővel, ami bennem van? Legyek olyan, mint az a rengeteg nyomorult, aki lábbal és szájjal fest? Én? Pont én?!

Ültem a pizzéria küszöbén és sírtam. Augustus Vargas, ez a jó kondiban lévő, idősödő férfi, a tulajdon nagyapám, letérdelt mellém és biztatóan vállon veregetett.

– No jó, csss. Nem dől össze a világ, pajtás, hamarosan jobb lesz, mint új korában. – Hátrakiáltott a válla felett: – Felice, gyere egy pillanatra!

Feljajdultam. Ó, én nyomorult! Feliciano, a magamnál pár évvel fiatalabb öcsém, kíváncsian ügetett elő az étterem belsejéből.

– Papus?

– Segíts, gyerek, ez a fiatalember készül idegösszeroppanást kapni.

– Azon már túl vagyok – hüppögtem.

Noha nem ismertek, halovány elképzelésük sem volt róla, hogy ki vagyok és az elmúlt napok elhanyagoltságának hála, valószínűleg némi szagom is volt, segíteni akartak.

– Te szent Isten! – csapta össze a kezét Feli. – Mi történt magával, uram?

– Ké-kérem, én, csa-csak telefonálni aka-akarok – szipogtam.

– Szó sem lehet róla! – csattant fel Feli, majd helyesbített: – Mármint, telefonálhat, de csak az után, hogy jól megetettük. Maga éppen úgy néz ki, mint akinek szüksége van egy tányér spagettire.

Jóformán behurcoltak az étterembe. Hátul ültettek le, a bejárattól jó messze. A vendégek az elején újra és újra felénk pillogtak, arról a pofátlan pincérről nem is beszélve. Égtem, mint a rongy.

– Mesélj kölyök, attól jobb lesz – biztatott Augustus.

Feli töltött nekem egy pohár vizet. A kezeimre nézett, majd a borospohárra, amibe a vizet töltötte. Rövid hezitálás után belebökött egy szívószálat. Csak az udvariasság – no meg az időhúzás – kedvéért kortyoltam bele a vízbe. Hirtelen ráébredtem, milyen szomjas vagyok. Addig ittam, míg a szívószál hangosan szörcsögött a pohár alján. Feli újratöltött. Annak a víznek is megittam a felét, mire úgy éreztem, elég.

– Elcsúsztam – meséltem el a történet hosszabbik változatát.

A rövid verzió a „semmi" lett volna.

– No de mégis! – nógatott Augustus.

– Mondom! – csattantam fel. – Esett az eső, én meg elcsúsztam, azt' ilyen szerencsétlen vagyok.

Megint elszorult a torkom. Fájtak a kezeim.

– Semmi baj, fiam. – Augustusnál lehet valami ezzel a váll-lapogatással, mert megint azt csinálta. – Gondolj arra, hogy amíg táppénzen vagy, annyi csinos hölgynek udvarolhatsz, ahánynak csak akarsz!

– Nagyapa – szűrte Felice a fogai között.

– Festő vagyok – közöltem kereken.

Augustus értőn áh-zott.

– Akkor nincs táppénz.

– Nincs.

– Az kellemetlen.

Itt kellett volna megemlítenem, hogy nem szorulok rá. Elég jól jövedelmez, ha a sznobok megállnak az ember képei előtt és azt mondják, hogy „Mekkora művész!" De én most dolgozni akartam. _Assenza_ újabb és újabb hullámokkal tört rám, mint a láz.

– Kössünk alkut! – tette össze a kezét Augustus. – Minden nap eljöhetsz hozzám ebédelni, majd a gyógyulásod után kifested a kócerájt, hm?

– Nagyapa! – Feliciano ezúttal túlságosan nagyra nyitotta a száját ahhoz, hogy tisztességesen szűrni tudja a szavakat.

Elképedve meredtem az öregre.

– Nem, én… én a másikfajta festő vagyok. A festménygyártó-féle.

Segítségképp begipszelt balommal a fal felé intettem. A barokk belsejű étteremben háromméterenként volt egy kellemes kép. Játszadozó macskák, tájképek, giccsparádé.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte felvillanyozva Augusus. – Akkor, meg ne haragudj a kérdésért, de mi a véleményed a mi képeinkről?

Feliciano megpróbált elsüllyedni. Úgy tettem, mintha nem venném észre.

Megpróbáltam belekapaszkodni az öreg kérdésébe. Az iménti kis félreértés kizökkentett az öngerjesztő folyamatból, a mostani kérdéssel megpróbáltam megkapaszkodni, ahogy anno a pszichológusom magyarázta. Megpróbáltam eltávolodni _Assenzá_tól. Mélyeket lélegeztem és magamban végigfuttattam az egyetemen tanult összes művészeti korszakot, míg a képeket néztem. A tavirózsákat ábrázoló kép nyugalmába kapaszkodva sikerült kitörnöm a szorításból. A pánik, ami ide hajtott, engedni kezdett.

Jött helyette a másik._ Baszki, szemközt ülök a nagyapámmal!_

– Úgy látom, hogy a festő nem járt iskolába és még fiatal. Meg jó kedélyű.

– Honnan veszed, hogy nem járt iskolába? – kérdezte Augustus elkomorodva.

– Az ecsetkezelésből – feleltem egyszerűen. – Itt-ott visszafelé tolta az ecsetet, ami ugyan egyes irányzatok szerint teljesen elfogadott, de az ilyen típusú festményeknél inkább hibának minősül. A képek maguk jók. Jó az arányrendszer, megfelelő a színjáték, ügyesen kezeli a teret… én azt mondanám, hogy tehetséges. Azt ne kérje, hogy becsüst játsszak.

Voltam olyan kedves, hogy nem tettem hozzá; mindegyik kép undorítóan cukormázas és én személy szerint felgyújtanám magam, ha ilyesmit kellene festenem.

Augustus az asztalra könyökölt és Felicianóra nézett, aki viszont elpirulva meredt rám. Zavarba jöttem tőle. Az öreg mondta ki a nyilvánvalót:

– Ezek mind a kisunokám munkái.

Itt adtam hálát azért, hogy polkorrekten nyilatkoztam. Minden erőmet megpróbáltam beleadni a mosolyba, de nem nagyon ment.

– Az ajánlat amúgy továbbra is áll – fűzte tovább Augustus. – Ebédelj nálunk, délutánonként meg mesélhetnél erről az ecsetkezelés-dologról Felicének.

Nevezett Felice már tényleg fel akarta adni az életet.

Eltűnődtem.

Megtehetném, hogy az eredeti tervezet szerint felhívom valamelyik testvérem, leadom a drótot és megvárom, amíg idejönnek. Vagy csak rendelek egy taxit, kivitetem magam a reptérre és hazamegyek a szülői házba.

De akár itt is maradhatok. Akkor nem fogok gondot okozni a többieknek, sőt, a festés-tanítással talán elcsitítom a lelkemben tomboló alkotási vágyat annyira, hogy ne akarjon az őrületbe kergetni.

– Méltányos ajánlat – biccentettem.

Augustus szélesen mosolygott.

– Remek. Tisztelt uram, Augustus Vargas vagyok, örvendek a szerencsének.

– Feliciano Vargas – mosolygott az öcsém. – De hívjon csak Felinek. Vagy Felicének, ahogy tetszik.

– Akkor áll az alku, Signore… – jelentőségteljesen elhallgatott.

– Rossi. Romano Rossi.

Az elképedt pofa, amivel rám meredtek, megfelelő kárpótlás volt a kiborulásomért.

* * *

8.

Só, bors, bazsalikom. Mind a három végtelennek tűnik, kifogyhatatlannak, ergo akkor fogynak el, mikor az ember a legkevésbé számít rá. Bazsalikom esetében természetesen csak és kizárólag frisset használnak. Ha az elfogy, akkor előfordul, hogy csalnak a szárítottal – de ha a Vörös Rómait, az elmúlt évszázad leghíresebb olasz festőjét, a nagy Romano Rossit várják ebédre, akkor Felice bizony elszalad a piacra bazsalikomot venni.

Odafelé rohant. Mindjárt tizenegy óra, ilyenkor a legfrissebb zöld már elfogyott, de ha siet, talán sikerül megkaparintania az utolsó szép példányokat. Nem nézett se jobbra, se balra, csak futott, ahogy bírt.

Visszafelé, kezében a fűszerrel, már nem volt túl sok kedve futni. Egészen kifulladt és amúgy is túl sok csinos lány sétált a csatornák partján. Sajnos, a hűvös miatt egészen felöltözve. Feliben felemás érzések kavarogtak a téllel kapcsolatban; valamelyest csendesült a szigeteken fekvő Óváros nyüzsgése, viszont éppen emiatt kevesebb volt a vendégük is, kevesebb érdekes arc fordult meg náluk, ráadásul a hölgyek csinos formái áldozatul estek a réteges öltözködésnek. Feli azért utánuk fordult. A lányok nevettek.

A gondtalan emberek lelkesedésével lépdelt, majdnem szökellt haza. Útközben megbámulta a kirakatokat. A könyvesbolt előtt megtorpant. A szépirodalmi írások között előkelő helyen szerepelt egy könyv, aminek a borítója kicsavarodott, sötét formákat ábrázoló kép volt. _Romano Rossi: Rugiada sul mio palmo._

Egy percen belül már a pénztáros kisasszonyra mosolygott.

– Szépjónapot a hölgynek! Milyen csinosnak tetszik lenni! – A csúnyácska lány arca kipirult a bóktól. – Romano Rossi könyvét szeretném megvenni.

– Melyiket?

Oh, hogy nem csak egy van. Feli nem jött zavarba.

– Melyik kapható?

A lány megnézte, azt mondta, mindegyik. Felinek jó napja volt, ráadásul a nagyapja induláskor a saját pénztárcáját nyomta a kezébe, hát kért egy példányt mindegyikből.

_Folytatása következik..._


	2. Második szakasz

**Assenza – Második szakasz**

9.

Vargasék kedvesek voltak, tartották maguk a megígért diszkrécióhoz, így a nyomorúságomat nem fogadták hírre éhes hiénák. A viselkedésük természetesen gyökeres változáson ment keresztül – félelemmel vegyes tisztelettel szóltak hozzám, mintha legalább Michelangelo lennék. Azért azzal kicsit zavarba hoztak. Ők ugyan nem tudták, de mégis a családtagjaim voltak, úgy pedig igen kínos az ilyen mértékű tisztelet. Az is atom ciki, mikor anyám kezében látom valamelyik könyvemet, hát még amikor annak hatására levon valami következtetést és változást hoz kicsiny családom begyöpösödött életébe.

Az alku megköttetése utáni reggelen nagyon komolyan megerőltettem magam tisztálkodás-ügyileg. Elég érdekes volt a törzsi tánc, amit szappanozás-címszó alatt lejtettem a kádban, de legalább úgy állítottam be Vargasékhoz, mint egy ember. A borostámat leszámítva.

_Gyűlölöm_ a borostát.

Az ebéd végeztével – mely az ügyetlenségem miatt kellemes ötven percig tartott, de olyan volt, hogy kedvem támadt az összes hozzáférhető ujjam megnyalni utána – bekopogtam az irodába.

Zárójelben jegyzem meg, hogy a kopogás kicsi korom óta ősellenségem. Ha bütyökkel csinálom, megfájdul a kezem, ha ujjtőből, akkor fáj is és még dörömbölésnek is hallatszik. Gipsszel egy fokkal egyszerűbb, azt csak odakocogtatja az ember és láss csodát…

– Uram – mosolygott rám Augustus. – Milyen volt az ebéd?

– Ha odakinn is mindenki ilyet kap, akkor durván alul árazza az ételeit, Signore Vargas – feleltem őszintén. – Nagyon finom volt, köszönöm.

– Várom sok szeretettel holnap is.

– Jövök is. Az unokáját merre találom?

– Felicét? – kérdezte meglepődve.

– Őt.

– Itt van benn, segít a könyveléssel. Miért kérdi?

– Úgy emlékszem, az ebédért cserébe festőleckéket kell adnom.

Augustus arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

– Isten ments, Signore Rossi, ne vicceljen velem, én…

Félbeszakítottam:

– Alkut kötöttünk, Signore Vargas. Leckét adok az ebédért cserébe. Ha Felicianónak most muszáj segítenie, akkor természetesen később bepótolhatjuk a mai alkalmat, de nem várhatja el, hogy megfelelő honorárium nélkül éljek a vendégszeretetével. A másik lehetőség, hogy kifizetem az ebédet.

Felice a nagyapja könyöke alatt átbújva jött ki a folyosóra.

– Papa, befejeztem a szakaszomat, ha még kellek, akkor csak hagyd ott, majd később megcsinálom!

A fiú jóformán ragyogott örömében. Most Augustus volt olyan zavarban, mint tegnap Felice. Jóváhagyón biccentettem és egy hátravetett köszönés után megindultam kifelé.

Feli szorosan a nyomomban volt, mintha attól tartana, hogy elveszítjük egymást ezen a pár méteren.

– Maga itt lakik velünk szemben?! – kiáltott fel meglepetten.

– Csak szeptember vége óta – hűtöttem le a kedélyeit.

A kapucsengő még istenes volt. Tompa fájdalom lüktetett végig a karomon, ahogy a számokat nyomogattam. Mire felballagtunk az elsőre, el is múlt. Ügyetlenül elővettem a zsebemből a lakáskulcsot. A bal kezem ujjaival szorítottam össze a fémet, de túl erősen szorítottam és az előbbinél jóval élesebb fájdalom cikázott át a karomon. Megfordultam és Feli felé nyújtottam a kulcsokat.

– A kék a kilincs, a piros az alsó, a zöld a rigli.

Bólintott és kitárta előttem az ajtót.

Művészi rendetlenségbe vezettem be a vendégemet. Az előszoba ajtó nélkül nyílt amerikai konyhás ebédlőbe. A pulton méret szerint sorakoztak a használt, mosogatásra váró poharak. A földön itt-ott konyharuhák, a reggeli törülközőm meg a tegnapi (tulajdonképpen az egész héten használt) ingem. Ezeket elegánsan a fal mellé rúgtam és a műterembe invitáltam Felit.

– Szóval. Ott tartom az ecseteket, ideális esetben forma, méret és anyag szerint szétválogatva, de az utóbbi időben rendetlen voltam, szóval nyilván összevissza vannak. A festékeket viszont tényleg rendben tartom. Van vízfesték, akril meg olaj, utóbbinál jobb szeretem a… Felice, mi a jó eget bámulsz?

A fiú leragadt a műterem küszöbén bámulni a falnak támasztott tucatnyi képet, melyeket _Assenza_ festetett velem.

– Hahó. Feli. Velence Felicének!

A fiú összerezzent.

– Uh, öh, bocsánat, csak… ümmm… biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet?

– Micsoda?

– Hát, hogy… hogy festeni tanít. Mármint maga és engem és _pont _maga és…

– Ácsi – emeltem fel jobb gipszemet. – Az, hogy híres vagyok, csak és kizárólag annak köszönhető, hogy a világ egyik idióta pénzeszsákjának megtetszett az egyik képem és adott érte egy valag pénzt. Rengeteg olyan művész van a világon, aki messze jobb, mint én, csak a közönség nem hajlandó észrevenni őket. Megbeszéltük?

Felice zavartan bólintott.

– Remek. Te akrillal festesz, igaz?

– Igen. De nem ezzel a fajtával ez… – elvörösödött.

Kapásból nem értettem. Lenéztem a festékekre. Fél- és egyliteres tartókban voltak, mint mindig.

– Az a gond, hogy nem festettél még művész-minőséggel?

– Ööö… én még csak ilyen kis tubusokból festettem, tudja…

Elnevettem magam, majd a falnak támasztott képek felé intettem.

– Szerinted mennyi festék kell egy egy négyzetméteres vászon összepacsmagolásához? Ideggörcsöt is kapnék, ha kétnaponta kéne festékboltba járnom… Nem, így egyszerűbb. Van mindenből, kivéve a 321-es bordó olajfestéket, azért mentem, mikor megismerkedtem a járdaszegéllyel.

Rövid, fájdalmas szünetet tartottam, Feli pedig a kezeit nyomorgatta kínjában.

– Szóval, én úgy képzeltem el, hogy fokozatosan haladunk – vettem fel ismét a fonalat. – Öregapád mennyi ideig tud hiányolni?

– Mennyi ideig kellene hiányolnia? – kérdezett vissza feltámadó lelkesedéssel.

– Ez abszolút rajtad múlik. Te dolgozol, én csak nézem és közben okosakat mondok.

Beharapta az ajkát.

– Hát, nem tudom, hogy maga hogy szokta ezt csinálni, Signore Rossi, de nekem vázlatot kell csinálnom, mielőtt leülök festeni. Néha megy, néha nem.

Magam után intettem Felit. A szoba zongora felőli falához mentünk, melyen polcok sorakoztak. A polcok nagy része tele volt még tiszta, nem használt papírral és vásznakkal. Egy kosárban lécek voltak, arra az esetre, ha egyedi méretben akarnék gyártani valamit. Mellmagasságban sorakoztak a vázlatfüzetek, amiket mindig hurcolok magammal és amik valószínűleg szexelnek, amikor nem nézek oda, mert a világon nincs olyan, hogy ilyen iramban termeljem ezeket a vackokat.

– Parancsolj, a vázlatfüzet-gyűjteményem. Az utolsó képem ott van az állványon, mellette a kisasztalon a vázlat, amit csináltam hozzá.

Úgy láttam, nagy kő esik le a szívéről.

– Uram, ha maga most… hát, okosakat mond, az segíteni fog nekem abban, hogy azt fessem le, amit akarok?

– Reméljük. Azt viszont szeretném előre leszögezni, hogy sem tökéletes rajz, sem tökéletes festmény nincs. Csak elkezded, javítasz rajta és valahol abbahagyod. A kérdés mindig az, hogy eltalálod-e azt a pillanatot, amikor abba lehet hagyni, mert _már_ jó, de _még_ nem rontottad el.

Ez volt az első az elvont és nem igazán kifejező jótanácsom a sok közül.

Megegyeztünk egy egyszerű csendéletben. Körbesétáltunk Felivel a lakásomban és engedtem, hogy az összes neki tetsző holmit megtaperolja, majd maga állíthatta össze a megrajzolni kívánt kompozíciót. Egy öklömnyi színes üveg, amit drágakő-formára vágtak (João hozta Portugáliából), a nővérem itt felejtett selyemsálja, egy könyv (Francis kedvence, a _Veszedelmes viszonyok_), egy kávéscsésze (a csorba fülű, amit Toni vett egy bolhapiacon nevetségesen drágán), egy ornamentikával díszített evőkanál (Nednek szereztem, aki az olthatatlan gyűjtési szenvedélyét ezeken éli ki) és egy trombita került a hokedlire, amit anyám mindig utánam küld, bárhová is költözzek. Mellesleg, a trombita csak azért van a birtokomban, hogy jobban meg tudjam figyelni a fénytöréseket a fémfelületen.

Pakolászás közben Feli a zongora felé intett.

– Mindig befesti a zongoráit?

– Csak ha a bátyámnak elgurul a gyógyszere és úgy dönt, hogy bordó zongorára van szükségem.

Feli nevetett. Én nem. A hangszerre nézve megint felbúgott bennem _Assenza_. Sírt utánam.

Megint elkapott a vágy, hogy beszéljek Emmával. Az összes testvérem közül ő a legértelmesebb, mikor problémamegoldásról van szó. Meg mostanában akárhányszor hívott, _Assenzá_ra hivatkozva leráztam.

A kezemre néztem. Ha most felhívom, nem fog élni hagyni.

Feli felült a rajzbakra és halkan zümmögve rajzolni kezdett. _Assenza_ elnémult. Nem, semmi szükség arra, hogy telefonáljak. Még. Majd elválik, attól függ, hogyan alakulnak a dolgok Felivel.

Kiültem az ablakba. Az utcaképet néztem, elvégre engem is zavar, ha figyelnek, miközben fennáll az esélye annak, hogy bénázok. Inkább próbáltam feldolgozni a tényt, hogy egy szobában ülök a tulajdon kisöcsémmel.

Nem akart menni. Hallgattam, hogyan húzza, tolja Fel a ceruzát. Satíroz, kopog, radíroz. Pár gyors vonás, majd újra satírozás. Pár perc, míg a ceruza alig adott hangot, akkor a fiú gyöngéden nyomta rá a papírra a grafitot, halovány vonalakat, leheletvékonynak tűnő felületeket hozva létre.

Teljesen elmerült a rajzolásban. Nem is reagált rá, mikor bő egy óra után felkeltem az ablakpárkányról. Jó. Jó az, ha képes belefeledkezni a munkába.

Hangtalanul megkerültem és megnéztem, mit csinál. Abban a pillanatban megértettem, hogy mi Felice legnagyobb hibája.

A rajz úgy vágta hozzám a világ valamennyi pozitív kisugárzását, mint… nos, nem a legjobb hasonlat, de úgy, ahogy egy tehervonat átgázol az akadályon. Az életörömnek olyan forrása volt az a pofonegyszerű ceruzarajz, hogy megmelegedett tőle a szívem.

– Feli.

A fiú ijedten megugrott.

– Megvannak a vázlataid? Amiket a festményeidhez csináltál.

– I-igen. Igen, persze.

– Meg tudod keresni őket holnapra?

– Természetesen.

* * *

10.

Feli nem tudta, hogy melyik a zavaróbb, az, hogy egy híres festő fogadta tanítványául, vagy az, hogy a híres festő rezzenéstelen tekintettel bámul ki az ablakon és rá se bagózik. Nagy csatát vívott magával, hogy vajon jó-e az, amit csinál, vagy nem. Úgy rajzolja le, ahogy látja, vagy úgy, ahogy szokta?

A körvonalakig nem volt semmi probléma. Feldobálta a tárgyakat, elhelyezte azokat a térben. Körvonalak, halványan, finoman. Csak aztán jött az árnyékolás.

Egy órának érezte azt az öt percet, míg úgy tett, mint aki rajzol. Valójában a szeme sarkából a művész úr festményeit nézte. Torz tárgyak néztek le rá a vászonról. Feli nem merte bevallani, hogy egyik se tetszik neki. Mindegyik túl komor. Túl hideg.

Az egész lakás az volt. Rideg, zárkózott, barátságtalan. Úgy kellett összevadásznia ezeket a tárgyakat, amik valamicske vidámságot csempésztek bele.

Még egyszer Romanóra pillantott, aki az üvegnek támasztotta a homlokát párafelhőket lehelt az üvegre. Felinek majd megszakadt a szíve.

_Szüksége van egy kis vidámságra!_ – döntötte el. A maga szokott módján rajzolt. Eltörölte a komorságot, csak a kedvességet vitte fel a papírra. Jól érezte magát tőle. Elkapta az a vidám emelkedettség, amit annyira szeretett a festésben. Lubickolt benne. Néha azon kapta magát, hogy a nyári slágereket zümmögi magának.

Majdnem infarktust kapott, mikor Signore Rossi megszólalt a háta mögött.

– Ezt majd itt hagynád, kérlek?

– Hogyne. Persze, nagyon szívesen.

Signore Rossi elmélyülten nézte a képet, összevont szemöldökkel, szigorúan. Borzas haja mosásért kiáltott, borostás állával és karikás szemeivel pedig egy őrült hatását keltette. Feli kezdett kicsit félni tőle.

– Ó… hú… már ennyi az idő? Lehet, hogy mennem kéne.

– Csak nyugodtan.

Rá se nézett. Feli úgy mászott le a bakról, hogy ne álljon a mester és a rajz közé. A férfi nem szólt. Lassan kihátrált a szobából. Az elköszönésére nem kapott választ.

Hanyatt-homlok menekült hazáig.

– Felice! – kiáltott fel nagyapa, mikor a karjaiba vetette magát. – Felice, mi a baj, rosszat merészelt mondani neked?

– Nem mondott semmit, de olyan csúnyán nézett! – sírta. – Papa, én nem akarok visszamenni holnap!

– Semmi baj, gyöngyöm. Majd kimentelek, rendben?

11.

Mikor letettem a rajzot a zongorára, _Assenza_ duzzogva elhallgatott. Engedte, hogy bemenjek a hálóba és az ágyban aludjak. Velencében ez volt az első alkalom.

A műterem egyébként se szeret elereszteni. Máshol is a kanapén, vagy néhány földre terített pokrócon alszom. Ezek után úgy éreztem magam az ágyban, mint magzat az anyja méhében.

Reggel szokatlanul korán ébredtem, ennek ellenére olyan energikusan, amihez évek óta nem volt szerencsém. Már az előtt ébren voltam, hogy megittam volna a reggeli duplakávém, arra pedig időtlen idők óta nem volt példa.

Tűkön ülve vártam a delet. Az utolsó perceket úgy vártam ki, hogy felöltözve álltam az előszobában, és az óramutató figyeltem, nehogy megálljon, míg valami mást csinálok.

– Signore Rossi! – köszöntött Augustus, mikor berobbantam hozzá az irodába. Felice a sarokban szöszölt valamit egy kupac papírral. Összerezzent, mikor meglátott. Milyen ijedős gyerek.

– Helló, üdv, halaszthatjuk az ebédet kicsit későbbre? – kérdeztem és máris Felit néztem. – Megvannak a rajzaid?

Szótlanul mozdult és vett fel a sarokból egy A3-as mappát. Kinyúltam érte… és eszembe jutott, hogy amúgy nem tudom használni a kezeim.

– Ki tudnád teríteni valahova?

A tekintete összevillant a nagyapjáéval, de engedelmeskedett. Az öreg ott állt a sarokban és figyelt minket, mint egy vízköpő. Rá se bagóztam, Feli képeit néztem.

– Ezt tedd félre – böktem az egyikre. – Ezt is. Ezt is. Oh, ennél nem volt kedved rajzolni, igaz? Ez is megy. Ó!

Egy lány portréjához értünk és felnevettem.

– Valami gond van, Signore Rossi? – kérdezte Augustus zordan.

– Nem, csak… ugye a lány kérte, hogy rajzold le? – böktem a képre, még mindig kuncogva.

Felice elgondolkodva nézte a képet és próbált visszaemlékezni.

– Igen. Egy hidat rajzoltam, mikor odajött.

– És nyaggatott? – kérdeztem mohón.

Felice zavartan bólintott. Még egyszer a képre néztem.

– Hadd tippeljek; nem is tetszett.

– Egy trampli volt – fintorgott.

Megint nevettem.

– Jó, akkor tedd ki oda azokat a képeket, amiket félretettünk. – Feli kirámolt Augustus asztalára. – Látod, mi a közös bennük?

Értetlenül néztek rám mind a ketten. Felkaptam a mappából egy rajzot, és beraktam középre.

– És most?

– Ezek sikerültek, ez annyira nem – mondta, de láttam rajta, hogy még mindig nem érti, mit akarok.

Az ajkamba haraptam és próbáltam megfogni, amit mondani akarok. Még jó, hogy könyveket is írok. Legalább már tudom, hogy melyik ágban vagyok erősebb.

– Amikor bemész egy múzeumba, melyik az a kép vagy tárgy, amelyik előtt leragadsz és megnézed?

– Amelyik tetszik – rántotta meg a vállát.

– De _miért_ tetszik?

– Mert mond valamit? – tippelt Augustus.

– Pontosan! – mutattam rá. – Ezeknél a képeknél törekedtél arra, hogy átadj valamit. Rajzolni akartál, mutatni akartál, belevitted mindazt, amit tudsz. A tegnapi rajzod ugyanez a kategória. A festészet, alapvetően a művészet, ez. Érzéseket közvetítünk, nem csak… feldobok a vászonra egy adag színt és azt mondom rá, hogy művészet. Oké, vannak manapság ilyenek is, de azok a kétfilléres festők, akikre senki nem fog emlékezni. Reméljük. Szóval, a lényeg az, hogy legyen benne valami. Látom, szereted a tájképeket. Azokkal is lehet mondani: magasság, egyedüllét, harmónia, vagy akármi. Volt, aki megfestette az érzést, hogy áll a pusztán, kitárulkozik a világnak és úgy érzi, a levegőég magasáig ér. Érted, amit mondok?

– Én… azt hiszem, igen.

De legalább már nem bámult rám olyan ijedten.

– Ennek láttam a képét kinn a vendéglőben – böktem az egyik tájképre. – Ezen fogunk dolgozni!

– Ezen a képen?

– Nem, ezen a… azon, hogy ne csak a rajzon, de a festményen is megjelenjen az üzenet, amit bele akarsz rakni. Az egyik médiumra sikerül felvinned, a cél az, hogy át tudd vinni a másikra is.

Az asztalra akartam támaszkodni, de a gipszelt kezeim nem engedték, hát kiegyenesedtem. Roppant elégedett voltam magammal.

* * *

12.

Augustus Vargas, ha megverik, se vallotta volna be, hogy egy kicsit ő is megijedt az irodába berobbanó, izgatottan hadaró, villogó szemű festőtől. Heves gesztikulálása a gipszekkel úgy tetszett, mintha bunkókat lóbált volna.

Az öreg megköszörülte a torkát.

– Signore Rossi, ha meg nem sértem… beajánlhatom egy borbély ismerősömnél?

* * *

13.

Miután olyan lelkesen elmagyaráztam az étteremben a két Vargasnak a tényállást, magammal rángattam a fiút, és estig ott fogtam. Nem hagytam élni. Előbb elmagyaráztam neki a különbséget ecset és ecset között, majd festék és festék között, lelkesedésemben letértem a lényegről az anekdoták mellékvágányára, s elérkezett az a pillanat, hogy Feli két ecsetvonása között volt egy nagymonológ. Csak akkor kaptam észbe, mikor ki kellett mennem inni, mert egészen berekedtem.

– Na, most, hogy kibeszéltem magam a következő két hónapra, ess neki.

Onnantól kezdve már csak a kéztartásába, a fogásába pofáztam bele és ki akartam futni a világból, mikor visszafelé akarta tolni az ecsetet.

– Nem csinálsz ilyet, megértetted? Nem! A kihűlt hullámon keresztül!

Volt képe kiröhögni. Utána morogtam vele egy sort. Még annak ellenére is volt olyan kedves, hogy miután hazament, visszajöjjön egy ételhordóval, amiben az ebédem volt.

Az egyik délelőtt felhők tornyosultak Velence fölé. Zord arccal bámultam őket, hátha délig eltakarodnak, de természetesen nem volt ilyen szerencsém.

– Ma nem festünk – mondtam Felinek köszönés helyett.

– Miért? Valami gond van?

– Rosszak a fényviszonyok. Lámpával lehetne rajta javítani, de a természetes fény mindenek felett. Mondhat akárki akármit, szerintem lehet látni a különbséget. Árnyaláshoz és a főszínekhez elengedhetetlen a tökéletes megvilágítás.

Azok ketten összenéztek, majd Augustus egy gyors telefonnal elintézte nekem a fodrászt. Feli volt olyan kedves és elkísért, miután a nagyapja annyival letudta az útbaigazítást, hogy „Giorgo kisboltja után balra, aztán a Nazionale borozónál át a kanális felett, a második híd után megint balra és mielőtt kiérne a Grand Canalhoz, ott." Hajmosás és borotválás volt a program. Élmény volt ismét sima arccal létezni.

– Meg is vagyunk – vigyorgott rám a borbély. – De Feli, miért nem mondtad, hogy meglátogatnak titeket a rokonok? Az öreged biztos jön borozni az este?

Feli fülig pirult.

– Ó, mi nem vagyunk rokonok, mi csak…

– Feli ismerőse vagyok, de jól esik a feltételezés – feleltem.

– Ah, _compreeeendo._

Jól megnyújtotta a szót. Feli vöröslött, mint az egyik képén a naplemente. A pali távozáskor ránk kacsintott. Ekkor kezdtem gyanítani valamit.

– A fickó most…

– Festek, ezért a papus baráti körének fele szentül meg van győződve róla, hogy meleg vagyok – vallotta be.

– Tényleg.

Feli megrettenve pillantott rám. A szememet forgattam.

– Festő vagyok, szerinted hány leányzó szomorodott el, mikor ezt megtudta? Úgy kell őket győzködni, hogy tényleg érdekelnek.

– Olyankor már a pizzéria nem segít – főzte tovább a gondolatot Feli. – Az esetek többségében inkább elhallgatom.

– Szerinted mennyit javítok az esélyeimen, mikor a festés után megjegyzem, hogy amúgy írok is? Segítek: semennyit.

* * *

14.

Amilyen félősen indult a kapcsolatuk, Feliciano utána éppen olyan vidáman várta a délutánokat. Az élete olyan lett, mint egy intenzív tanfolyam. Reggel munka, délután rajzolás és festés, este kasszazárás. Egyszer kénytelen-kelletlen odasomfordált Signore Rossihoz, hogy igazán sok a munka, nem tud délután csatlakozni hozzá. A művész úr legyintett és megkérte rá, hogy nézzen ki az ablakon. Ismét sötét fellegek takarták az eget; ilyen időben nem festettek, csak terveztek. Legfeljebb az alapokat vitték fel a vászonra.

Elkészült a _Vízmosás_. Az egyik régebbi vázlata alapján készítette el, Signore Rossi eszközeivel, a művész úr tanácsaira támaszkodva.

– A lazúrozást finoman kell. Vékony rétegekben visszük fel a festéket.

– Miért így csináljuk? – kérdezett közbe. – Egy képet meg lehet festeni egy óra alatt is, nem?

– De. Akrillal, olyan gyakorlattal, ami neked nincs. Most olajjal festünk, a gyors olajhoz meg olyan stílus kell. Impresszionista vagy?

– N-nem?

– Hát akkor. Te úgy festesz, ahogy látsz. Azzal sok meló van. Ha szeretnél stílust váltani, most szólj.

Feli tanácstalanul nézte a saját képét, majd a torzított formákat a falak mellett. Romano követte a pillantását.

– Én így tudom megjeleníteni azt, amit gondolok – magyarázta. – Nekem hozzá kell nyúlnom a lényeghez, bele kell folynom a tárgyba ahhoz, hogy kifejezést kapjon.

– Mit kell kifejezniük? – nézett fel rá.

– Az nem számít – rázta a fejét.

– Ha nem számítana, akkor nem festené őket, nem?

– Feli, az egy dolog, hogy én mit gondoltam róluk. Az egy másik, hogy te mit gondolsz róluk. A lényeg mindig az, hogy a közönség mit gondol. Soha nem fogják azt látni, amit én mondani akartam, pusztán azért, mert egyiküket sem hívják Romano Rossinak. – Mélyet sóhajtott. – Persze célszerű, ha meg tudják közelíteni, mert akkor kapnak egy jelentést. Ha a néző nem érti a képeidet, akkor éhen halsz, festhetsz akármilyen gyönyörűen.

* * *

15.

Büszke voltam a képre, Feli jó munkát végzett. Messze nem volt tökéletes, de az alapokat megértette. Három lapnyi esettanulmány és még hét színpróba kellett ahhoz, hogy megszülessen a _Vízmosás_, de ott volt.

Megbeszéltük, hogy a kép nálam marad, míg Feliék állandó képkeretező ismerőse rá nem ér. Addig a kép ott fog száradni a műterem sarkában a saját depresszív mázolmányaim mellett, hogy egyrészt, semmiképpen ne essék baja, másrészt, _Assenza_ érezze a törődést.

Míg Felivel foglalkoztam, a kezem fájdalma is odavolt. Az orvos azt mondta rá, hogy oka nincs, csak fantomfájdalom. Egyetértettem vele; akkor is előfordult hasonló, mikor fizikailag nem volt semmi bajom, csak valami miatt nem tudtam engedni az alkotási rohamnak. Egy másik sorozatom, a _Gioielli_ alatt is volt egy másfél hetes szünetem, mikor kénytelen voltam elszenvedni egy családi nyaralást a portugál tengerparton. Másfél hét _Gioielli_-kórban fetrengés elég volt a családomnak ahhoz, hogy megértsék: énfenségem nem alkalmas semmire, míg az alkotási rohammal le nem számolt. Anya azt mondta, most már legalább tudja, miért voltak a kamaszkori kilengéseim.

_Assenza_ kínzott. Magához akart ölelni, de ebben az állapotomban nem voltam képes fogadni őt, hát olyanná lett, mint a megcsalt feleség. Gyötört, ahol tudott. A balesetem utáni negyedik napon, mikor rájöttem, hogy két törött kézzel még a hajamat se tudom kitépni és kénytelen leszek segítséget kérni, átmentem a pizzériába. Meg akartam kérni őket, hogy nyomogassák a telefonom, oldják fel rajta a zárat, mely nem engedett reszkető, fájó kezeimnek. Hívják fel helyettem Emmát, mondják el neki, mi történt. Jöjjön értem. Vigyen haza.

Korábban szentül meg voltam győződve róla, hogy sosem leszek tanár, mert én arra alkalmatlan vagyok. Ez az egész dolog a magyarázással meg a sok hülyével, nem, köszönöm, engem hagyjanak ki ebből. Feli jelenléte mégis… megnyugtatott. Biztos azért, mert rokon. A rokonok hülyeségeivel kapcsolatban hajlandó vagyok némi türelmet tanúsítani.

_Assenza_ is megnyugodott, míg Felivel foglalkoztam. Ha magyaráztam a művészetet, az is művészet. Nem zargatott, míg a fogások közötti különbséget ecseteltem. Esténként vagy kora délelőtt néha a vendégem volt, elkámpicsorodtam miatta, de elég volt Feli vázlatára néznem és _Assenza_ elcsendesült.

Miután a festmény elkészült, _Assenza_ jóllakottan dorombolt, legalább úgy, mintha személyesen őt festettem volna meg. A Hiányt személyesen? Szavad ne feledd, Romano, ez milyen jól hangzik már…

Noha a kapcsolatunk a művészetben nem gyökerezett túl mélyen, mégis rutinszerűnek tűnt, ahogy sarkon fordultam és a műterem felé vettem az irányt, mikor megéreztem _Assenza_ közeledését. Osont, mint egy tigris. Húst akart. Az én húsomat.

Átmentem és a delelőre hágó nap fényében megcsodáltam a _Vízmosás_t, mellette Feli vázlatait. Szépek voltak. Nem tökéletesek, lett volna mit javítani rajtuk bőven, viszont a festmény végre élt. Feli meg tudott állni azon a vékony lécen, mely a giccs folyója felett rezgett.

Kedvtelve néztem az erdei patakocskát, mikor _Assenza_ a vállamra hajtotta a fejét.

– Neked ezt tanulni kellett, Lovino.

Értetlenül fordultam felé.

– Művészeti iskola, vázlatok végtelen sora, aztán az egyetem, temérdek elrontott rajz. Gondolj csak a pincére.

A szüleim pincéje tele van az ifjú zsengékkel. Hiába kértem őket, hogy gyújtsanak be velük, nem teszik, pedig az egész világnak jobb volna úgy.

– Hányszor kellett elmagyaráznod a fiúnak? Háromszor? – érdeklődött _Assenza._

– Mi közöd neked ahhoz!

– Én csak mondom! – védekezett ő. – Felhívtam rá a figyelmed. Apróság, de hajlamos vagy elfeledkezni az ilyesmikről.

Elszorult a torkom. Ismét a képre néztem.

– Mikor sikerült neked élő képet alkotnod? – súgta a fülembe.

_Ahhoz képest, hogy mennyit rajzoltam, túl későn._

– Tudsz élő tájképet festeni? – dörgölőzött hozzám. Megborzongtam. – Vissza tudod adni a természet vad életét úgy, hogy közben meg sem moccannak a növények?

_Nem._

– Megértetted harmadszorra az alapvető festészeti technikák közti kardinális különbségeket?

_Nem…_

_Assenza_ szégyenlősen lesütötte a pilláit.

– Ezzel nem azt akarom mondani, hogy te nem vagy kiváló festő, Lovino. Viszont, ha elhanyagolod a kötelességeid, akkor az öcséd egy nap talán…

Hozzám simult. A fülembe lihegett. Remegtem a karjai között. Megcsókolt és én fuldoklottam.

_Feli tehetségesebb, mint én._

_Assenza_ mosolygott.

– Gyere velem – búgta. – Dolgunk van egymással.

* * *

16.

A festő nem jött. A pontosság nem tartozott az erényei közé – Feliék nem is vártak tőle mást, elvégre dél-olasz volt –, de legkésőbb háromnegyed egykor már ott szokott ülni az asztalnál. Feli egykor nézett össze a papával és szedte nyakába a lábát. A kódot már tudta, a lakáshoz pedig megkapta a pótkulcsokat, hogy ne Signore Rossinak kelljen nyűglődnie a beteg kezeivel.

A férfi űzött tekintettel járkált fel-alá a műteremben. Riadtan kapta a fejét Feli felé.

– Uram? – szólította meg félénken.

– Menj el! – dörrent rá.

Feli nem mozdult. Romano leszegte a fejét és magában motyogva folytatta a járkálást.

– Menj el, menni menni menni amikor csak kéred, assenza, de nem most még itt van ó istenem mi legyen… – felkapta a fejét. – Menj már!

Zavartan kihátrált.


	3. Harmadik szakasz

**Assenza – Harmadik szakasz**

17.

Úgy ébredtem, mint akit jól megvertek. Az utóbbi vidám időszak után tényleg elég szar volt, de nevezhettem volna nem kívánt nosztalgiának is. Régen, egy élettel ezelőtt, a nap első sugarai mindig ezt a fájdalmat hozták magukkal.

Aznap volt tíz napja, hogy megismerkedtem Feliciano Vargasszal. Csak tíz nap, és milyen világmegváltó dolgokat tapasztaltam!

Kopogtatást hallottam. Nem először, jöttem rá. Az ébresztett fel.

Feltápászkodtam a festőállvány tövéből, ahová _Assenza_ parancsára feküdtem. Nem akartam kimenni ajtót nyitni; tudtam, hogy a fiú lesz az. De ha nem nyitom ki, akkor bejön a maga kulcsával, mint tegnap.

_Neked tanulnod kellett, hogyan kell belevinni az érzéseket a rajzba._

Megborzongtam. Fáztam. Fájtak a karjaim.

_Neki megy magától is._

A belsőm olyan volt, mint a Közel-Kelet elsivatagosodott, hajdan virágzó kertjei. Darabos léptekkel indultam meg a bejárati ajtó felé. Még az előtérbe se értem ki, mikor Feli benyitott.

– Jobban van, uram? – kérdezte félve.

_Elmagyaráztad neki és megértette, amit neked évekig kellett tanulni._

Vajon mit szólna hozzá, ha ennyi idő után (tíz nap, még mindig) elmondanám neki, hogy ki vagyok?

_Az öcséd jobb festő, mint te._

Meglepődne, az egészen biztos. Nem értené a helyzetet. Magyarázatot követelne? Talán. De mindenképpen áthurcolna a nagyapjához, a nagyapánkhoz, ő pedig egészen biztosan feltenné azokat a kérdéseket, amiket a legkevésbé sem akartam hallani.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezett újra.

– Fáj a kezem – feleltem rekedten.

Lenézett és elejtette a szatyrot. Kigurult belőle egy narancs. Milyen jó kép lenne ebből!

– A gipsze, uram!

No, igen. _Assenza_ egészen furcsa dolgokra veszi rá az embert. Például arra, hogy megpróbáljam leszedni magamról azokat a nyavalyás gipszeket és engedelmeskedjek a kifejezés rohamának. Csúfos kudarc volt a végeredmény. Szerencsére nem a megkezdett festményeknek estem neki, csak a vázlatfüzetnek. Így is kitéptem a lapokat. Vagyis ki akartam tépni. Megkínzott ujjaimmal nem nagyon tudtam fogni, pedig már két hete a balesetnek.

Feli a könyökömnél fogva vezetett át az étterembe, mintha _én_ lennék a gyerek kettőnk közül. Augustus vitt el a kórházba, ahol az orvosok jól megdorgáltak és megfenyegettek, hogy az eddig szabadon hagyott ujjaimat is begipszelik és fogjam fel, hogy _maradandó károsodás_ érheti a kezeimet, ha nem tartom be az orvosi előírásokat.

A doki ránézésre azt gondolta, hogy Augustus a rokonom. Az öreg szabadkozott, azt mondta, csak ismerősök vagyunk. Nem javítottam ki.

Augustus visszavitt az étteremhez. Bekísért az irodába és letette elém az ebédem.

– Vigyázzon magára, uram. A világ kevesebb lenne a festményei nélkül.

Nem feleltem. Egy szót sem szóltam azóta, hogy Feli reggel bejött hozzám.

Kedvetlenül turkáltam az ételt. Evés helyett nézelődtem az irodában, próbáltam szokni az új gipszet. A mellettem lévő széken egy nagyobb, viseltes papírszatyor pihent. Gagyi volt rajta a könyves logó.

Augustus a maga dolgával foglalkozott. A hirtelen érdeklődés hatására a szatyor fölé hajoltam és belekukkantottam.

_Romano Rossi: Rugiada sul mio palmo._

Az ajkamba haraptam és visszaültem a székemre. Isteni segítség; az öreg egy pillanat múlva fojtott hangon káromkodott és kiment.

Mivel a bal kezemen több ujjam volt szabadon, azzal jobban tudtam fogni. Azzal a kezemmel nyúltam bele a szatyorba és vettem ki a könyvet. A sarka ütődött volt, a porfogó borító egy centire betépődött. Abszolút kinéztem Feliből, hogy már akkor elszakította, mikor a boltban beletette ebbe a szatyorba. Alatta volt a _Gioielli_, az alatt a _Profonda tempesta luminosa._ A legelső, az _Aspetta_, hiányzott. Elszorult a torkom, hogy éppen az nincs itt. Az tiszta önéletrajz volt, teletűzdelve világmegváltó gondolatokkal. Egy teljes nyarat melóztam miatta egy váltósor mellett három műszakos munkarendben, meg persze koplaltam, mert saját pénzen kellett kiadnom a könyv első nyomatát. Fel kellett adnom miatta a nehezen megteremtett, kevéske önállóságomat. Hazaköltöztem anyámékhoz, hogy a lakbért is erre költhessem. Ráadásul az első kiállításom Lyonban nyílt; az eldugott galéria igazgatója csak úgy vállalta, hogy odarakja a képek alá a könyveimet, ha az franciául van. Szóval még le is fordítottam.

Íme, a rekordgyorsaságú siker receptje: fess meg egy kiállításra elég képet, fűzd fel őket csokorba, találj ki hozzájuk egy történetet, majd keress valakit, aki hajlandó is kiállítani. Két hét üresjárat után hallgasd végig a galéria-igazgató anyázását. Később tudd meg, hogyan kergetett be egy hirtelen támadt zápor a pöttöm galériába egy esernyős urat. Nevezett esernyős úr gazdag és olasz. Odavan, hogy a csinos képekkel teli kiállítás megtekintése után még egy könyvet is vehet, amit olvasgathat hazaúton, ráadásul olaszul. Milyen rég is volt már, hogy a saját szórakozására olvasott, ráadásul az anyanyelvén! Megveszi a könyvet és elmegy. Két nap múlva visszajön, megveszi az összes képet, a kiállítási jogot és átviszi az egész hóbelevancot Bordeaux belvárosába. Elmeséli a haverjainak, milyen remek kiállítása van. Három hónap múlva a képek már tízszerannyiba kerülnek, mint amennyiért Lyonban kiállították őket. Az alacsony példányszámban nyomott könyvek már rég elfogytak; egy kiadó ajánlatot tesz az újranyomásra. Egy díjnyertes műfordító elkészíti a könyv angol változatát. Kap némi reklámot és a könyv a saját kategóriában bekerül az eladási lista TOP 10 kötete közé. Hét hónappal az első megnyitó után a képeket puccos beszéd és fogadás kíséretében bemutatják Párizsban. Van ott egy rakás (elvileg) fontos ember, műértők és kevésbé műértők, meg persze végtelen sznob. Egyedül te nem vagy ott. Te akkor hallottál utoljára a képeidről, mikor a lyoni galériás panaszkodott, hogy veszteséges a kiállítás.

Te le vagy szarva.

Ezen a ponton izzítottam a családot. A második saját kiállításomat, a _Profonda tempesta luminosá_t úgy vezényelték le, hogy Ned végig ott állt és csúnyán nézett, ha nekem nem akartak szólni valamiről.

Visszapakoltam a könyveket a szatyorba. Otthagytam a tányért.

Hazamentem.

* * *

18.

– Te jószág. – Romano igen zord képet vágott. – Mit mondtam neked, mit csinálok veled, ha visszafelé tolod az ecsetet?

Felice krákogott.

– Na, gyerünk, mondd csak ki.

– A-azt tetszett mondani, hogy feldugja a seggembe és az lesz a nyárs, amin forgatni fog.

– Míg ki nem csöpög az a kevés zsírod, pontosan.

* * *

19.

Mindig is különösnek találtam a gondolatot, hogy a könyveimet nem csak én ismerem, nem csak a névtelen olvasóim ismerik, de a családom is. Furcsa, mert néha elér hozzájuk a probléma, ami együtt jár a változással. Ez a változás nem mindig jó, nem mindig helyes, nem mindig abba az irányba mozdítja el az eseményeket, amerre a legjobb lenne. Ha egyáltalán szükséges bolygatni azokat a szálakat. A legtöbb gond abból származik, hogy megoldunk egy olyan problémát, aminek a megoldására nem állunk készen.

Nem akartam, hogy Feli tisztában legyen a gondolataimmal. Illetve, amennyiben csak az _Aspettá_t olvassa, úgy az egyetemista _én_ gondolataival. Sötétek voltak, zajosak és zavarosak. Nem mintha a mostaniak annyira különböznének tőlük, tőlem, de mégiscsak eltelt azóta majdnem tíz év; annyi idő alatt az ember összeszed némi élettapasztalatot. A bűvös három ikszhez közeledve lecsillapodik a vér, megnyugszik a lélek. A fenn-lenn hullámzásaim lassan kisimultak. A konstans lenn állapotában maradtak meg.

Ha egy betonjárdának vannak érzelmei, akkor bontás közben valami olyasmit érezhet, mint én most. Nem a dráma miatt mondom. Csak szimplán szar.

Még a bőröndömet se tudtam bepakolni, hogy hazamenjek Palermóba. Megint vacakoltam egy sort a telefonommal, de az este és a délelőtti túra a kórházban eléggé kizsigerelte az ujjaimat ahhoz, hogy megint ne boldoguljak még a billentyűzárral se. Megfordult a fejemben a gondolat, hogy amikor Emma legközelebb telefonál, nem hazudok neki és elmesélem, hogy mi van velem. Mikor legutóbb hívott, már megvoltak ezek a csinos gipszbunkók a kezeimen, de gátlástalanul hazudtam neki azt, hogy hagyjon békén, _Assenzá_val kell foglalkoznom. Utána volt egy kis bűntudatom, de nem annyi, amennyit egy első osztályú paradicsomos pizza ne tudott volna elnyomni.

Ki akartam ülni az ablakba, ehelyett a konyhapult mellett szenvedtem egy borosüveggel. Nem volt kedvem a pizzériát nézni. Elvégre az, illetve a tulajdonosainak személye zavart engem _Assenzá_hoz, aki megint ott leselkedett a sarokban, várva, hogy lemenjen a nap.

Talán Trónok harcát kéne néznem. Elvégre „az éj sötét és tele van iszonyattal." _Assenza_ most határozottan eszerint viselkedett.

Feli kopogás nélkül rontott be. A frászt hozta rám, majdnem eldobtam miatta a bort. Átfutott rajtam a sejtelem, hogy Francis a messzi távolban a szívéhez kapott.

– Uram! – Feli katonásan összecsapta a bokáját. A hóna alatt egy lapos csomagot szorongatott. – Magának nem szabad szomorkodni!

– Már mér' nem – mordultam fel.

– Nem tesz jót az egészségének – felelte magától értetődően.

Letette a pultra a táskát és egy laptopot húzott elő belőle. Bekapcsolta.

– Nem mondták még neked, hogy hülyeség jelszó nélkül használni a géped?

– Nincs rajta semmi.

– De tehetnek rá valamit.

– Most szeretnék tenni rá valamit – hunyorgott rám. – Mondjuk, a következő regényét.

A borosüveg ismét vészesen kilengett. Francis újfent a mellkasához kaphatott.

– Parancsolsz?

Feli válasz helyett kivette a kezemből a bort, rendesen beletekerte a dugóhúzót és gyakorlott mozdulattal kihúzta. Még töltött is. Harmincöt percnyi szenvedés végére tett pontot. Most kezdhettem azon gondolkodni, hogy fogom meg a poharat ilyen hülyén begipszelt kezekkel.

– Volt szerencsém olvasni néhány regényét…

– Most megtisztelve kéne éreznem magam?

– … és azokban azt írta, hogy maga számára az alkotás létszükséglet.

– Ez úgy általában az alkotókra igaz.

Feli a szemét forgatta.

– Azt is írta, hogy az első vázlatokat nem leírja, hanem szalagra mondja egy régi táskarádió segítségével.

– Így van.

– Mikor használta ezt utoljára?

Pontosan tudtam a választ, csak nem volt kedvem megmondani. Úgy tettem, mint aki nagyon erősen gondolkodik.

– Uram.

– Mielőtt elmentem festékért. Bekapcsolva felejtettem, végigért a szalag. Vissza kell pörgetni, vagy kicserélni a kazettát.

– Ha hoznék magának egy elektronikusat, az nem…

– Kell a recsegése – vágtam közbe. – Az a sistergés, ahogy tekeri a szalagot. Ezek. Egyébként nem megy.

Nem mintha próbáltam volna nélküle. Otthon találtam, a padláson, mikor nem volt pénzem másikat venni. Azóta is velem van a kopott magnó. Az, hogy arra mondom fel a szöveget, inkább berögződés, hagyomány, mintsem konkrét művész-rigolya. Felinek erről nem kell tudni.

– Ez esetben, marad a diktálás.

Csinált két gyors karkörzést, megmozgatta az ujjait és felült mellém a bárszékre. Nyitott egy üres dokumentumot. Várakozón felém fordult.

Úgy emlékszem, úgy néztem rá, ahogy a teljesen hülyékre szokás.

* * *

20.

– Miért van az, hogy alig látom mosolyogni, Signore Rossi?

A diktálás egy rövid szünetében léteztek. Romano tűnődve bámult ki az ablakon.

– Mi a ráknak örüljek?

– Olyan sok szép dolog van a világon – rántotta meg a vállát Felice. – Törött lábú embert is hallottam már nevetni.

A festő arcán megrándult egy izom, ahogy a kezeire nézett.

– Igazad van. Seggemet a földhöz verem.

* * *

21.

– Nekem ez a munkám. Ez az életem.

A nappaliban döglöttem, a lakás legkényelmesebb fotelében. A jobb kezem ujjait Lego-formára gipszelték, oda pont be tudtam illeszteni a borospohár szárát, a hüvelykujjammal meg rá tudtam szorítani. Feli azt mondta, hogy talán nem kéne többet innom, már eléggé eláztam. Tartottam magam a kijelentéshez, hogy csak spicces vagyok. Ha már a cigiről leszoktat – egyszer, _egyetlen egyszer_ volt hajlandó meggyújtani nekem egy szálat –, legalább ez maradjon meg.

– Ha nem alkothatok, ha nem adhatom ki azt, ami bennem van, akkor úgy érzem, felrobbanok. Felgyűlik, mint a ki nem dobott szemét, aztán azon kapom magam, hogy olyan rumli van, hogy már inkább hozzá se nyúlok, inkább felgyújtom az egészet és elköltözöm.

Az alkohol bódultságán túl észrevettem, hogy Feli szorgosan gépel.

– Te meg mit csinálsz?

– Írom, amit mond.

– Ezt én mondom – vontam össze a szemöldököm értetlenül.

Feli nem tudta mire vélni se a hangsúlyt, se a kijelentést. A kezei megdermedtek a levegőben és pislogott. Szemeztünk egy picit, mire leesett, hogy nem érti. Akkor teljes testtel felé fordultam és voltam olyan kedves, hogy magyarázattal szolgáljak.

– Van nekem egy múzsám. Minden kiállításomnak van egy. Odajön, kedves, aztán ad egy pofont és onnantól kezdve ő adja a számba a szavakat. Amit az imént filozofáltam, az csak hiszti volt, _Assenzá_nak semmi köze hozzá.

Bólintott és törölt.

– Megkérdezhetem, miért hívják Hiánynak a mostani korszakát, uram?

– Nem.

* * *

22.

Feliciano megfogadta, hogy soha többet nem hajlandó a művész úrnak nem az, hogy bort, de még borospoharat se mutatni. Tudta, hogy Romanónak a létezés minden síkján _szüksége van_ arra, hogy alkosson. Ebben segíteni akart neki. Abban kevésbé, hogy részegen eltaláljon az ágyáig. A férfi a lábfejét ingatva vezényelte a dudorászását.

– Jöjjön, ideje lefeküdni.

Túl részeg volt ahhoz, hogy felkeljen. Feliben kezdett felmenni a pumpa. _Utálta_ a részeg vendégeket. Ráadásul eleve bujkált benne az érzés, hogy talán nem kéne hagynia, hogy a férfi igyon. Hallgatnia kellett volna magánra, megspórolta volna ezt a remek kalandot.

– Uram.

Romano félreütötte a kezét és sértődötten felkiáltott:

– _Laisse moi chanter!_

Feli fáradtan megdörgölte az orrnyergét. A legfontosabb vendéglátós kifejezéseken kívül egy szót sem tudott franciául, de volt egy sanda gyanúja rá, hogy mit jelenthet. Az nem lepte meg, hogy a művész úr franciául szólalt meg; a könyveiben felemlegette, hogy Franciaországban nőtt fel és a diktálás során is előfordult, hogy francia jövevényszavakkal fejezte ki magát. Az már meglepte, mennyire máshogy fest így egy szöveg, hallás után legépelve, mint mikor ő odahaza kézbe veszi a nyomtatott verziót. Biztosan oka volt és el is fogadta, hogy ez az ok felette áll az ő egyszerű létezésének. Sok munka lehet egy egész könyvben.

A francia kijelentés értelmezésére tett felvetését Romano igazolta. A férfi kuncogott, majd a részegek jellegzetes hajlításaival új nótába kezdett:

– _Lasciatemi cantare… __con la chi__t__arra in mano… lasciatemi cantare… sono un italiano._

– Rosszabb vagy, mint egy gyerek – dünnyögte csak úgy magának.

A tiltakozásával mit sem törődve a hóna alá nyúlt és felhúzta. Romano elhagyta magát. A második lépés után újrakezdte a dalt, duruzsolta Feli fülébe, míg ő egészen pontosan átcipelte a hálóba és ágyba dugta.

Az ajtóban megtorpant, mikor Romano utánakiáltott. Összefont karral fordult meg. Zord elhatározása, hogy ő most lelép, rögvest megingott.

Romano bal kézzel nyúlt utána, majd a gipsz súlyától lehanyatlott a keze. Bánatos kutyapofával nézett rá.

– Ne hagyj itt egyedül.

Leült az ágy szélére, és hagyta, hogy Romano megpróbálja átkarolni az egyik kezét. Feli nem volt biztos benne, hogy a továbbiakban képes lesz ugyanolyan szemmel nézni a festőre.

– Tudod, én csak a legjobb barátaim társaságában vagyok hajlandó vállalhatatlanra inni magam – jegyezte meg dorgálva.

Azt hitte, hogy Romano már rég alszik. Meglepődött, mikor kásásan, kevéssé artikulálva felkuncogott:

– Nah, nálam ez a családom privilégiuma.

Később, mikor már a vendéglőben segített a kasszazárásnál, eszébe jutott, hogy megtisztelőnek kéne lennie, hogy Romano már a családtagjainak kijáró privilégiumokban részesíti. Akkor tehetetlen beletörődéssel szemlélte, ahogy a festő könnyesre röhögi magát a privát tréfáján, majd nyöszörögve kér egy lavórt és panaszkodik, hogy forog vele a világ.

* * *

23.

Nednek is ez volt az első kérdése. Miért _Assenza_.

Drágáim, ha tudnám, akkor nem kéne róla egy egész kiállításra való képet festenem.

Feli a felügyeletem mellett visszapörgette a kazettát, hogy rá tudjam venni a fehérzajra a gondolataim. Még egy magasított gomblenyomót is gányolt a nagyapjával – a segédeszköz alá kellett tolnom a rádiót úgy, hogy mikor könyökkel lenyomom a lapot, a lap aljára felrakott bot a megfelelő gombot nyomja le. Az ujjaim még mindig érzékenyek voltak a nyomásra, azért kellett ez a kacifántos módszer.

_Assenza_ kegyeskedett kicsit megnyugodni. Már vele is foglalkoztam, nem csak Felivel, így megcsalt feleségből visszavedlett szeretővé, aki tisztában van vele, hogy neki örökké csak a második hely jut. Azért csak elégedetlenkedett.

Nem tudtam ránézni Feli alkotásaira. Azonnal felrakta a lemezt, ami gyakran órákon keresztül nyomta, hogy _nem vagy elég jó, nézd csak, a tulajdon öcséd is jobban fest, mint te, pedig ő sosem tanulta_. Tudom, hogy nem én szartam a spanyolviaszt. Tudom, hogy vannak a világon nálam messze jobb alkotók, de őket szerencsére nem ismerem. Felit viszont igen. _Assenzá_nak is van hozzá kötődése, ezt használta fel ellenem, mikor bosszúhadjáratba kezdett.

Az álmokkal kezdte, kétszer is felkavarva azt a mocsarat, amelybe a szülőanyámmal és az életem első éveivel kapcsolatos emlékeket elsüllyesztettem.

Taorminában születtem. Nem nagyon emlékszem rá. Homályos benyomások, sorba nem rendezhető villanások. Alig néhány konkrétum, de az köztük van, amikor a szülőanyám fejhangon visít a szobában, miközben a nagyapám kiabál vele. Édesapám, nagyapa fia, ekkor már nem élt.

A veszekedés szavai elvesztek az évek viharaiban, összefolytak, elmosódtak. Az élményre emlékszem, hogy kinn ülök az ajtó előtt, a mozdulatra, amivel ringatom a pár hónapos Felit a babahordozóban, hogy ne kezdjen újra sírni.

A bútorokra viszont emlékszem. Asztalok, komódok, székek, szekrények voltak felhalmozva a társasház függőfolyosóján. Mindegyik kopott, törött, használhatatlan. A hulladék-hegyek olyan volt nekem, mint egy hatalmas, elvarázsolt kastély. Fel lehetett mászni ezekre, a kupacokba bele lehetett bújni. Végtelen és egy lehetőség volt, ahogy át lehetett vágni a halmokon. Ez volt a kedvenc játékom.

A kiabálás egyre közelebb ért az ajtóhoz. Feli felsírt. Már nem emlékszem, mitől is ijedtem meg pontosan, de mikor Augustus acsarogva kilépett az ajtón, én már az egyik szemétkupac alól figyeltem. Nem látott engem.

Még a küszöbön állva is kiabált anyámmal. Már egészen átfagytam a kövön fekvéstől, de nem mertem megmozdulni, mert féltem, hogy meglátnak. Nagyapa nagy sokára felmarkolta a babahordozót és elvitte Felit. Anya rikoltott.

Konkrét emlékeim nincsenek arról, hogy miért vettek el az édesanyától. Annyit tudok, amennyit anyáméknak elmondtak, mikor befogadtak: kihívták a családvédelmet, azok kijöttek és elvettek tőle. Nem tudom, miért nem sikerült nekik felvenni a kapcsolatot nagyapával.

Arra viszont határozottan emlékszem, hogy szánt szándékkal pokollá tettem az összes pár életét, akik megpróbáltak befogadni. Visítottam, rugdosódtam, nem fogadtam szót és az összes csúnya szót ellőttem, amit egy lepratelepen meg lehet tanulni. Hogy mi volt a célom? Nem tudom, de minden alkalommal, mikor visszaküldtek az árvaházba, fájdalommal vegyes elégedettség dagadt a mellemben.

Nem voltam hajlandó utánanézni a pontos procedúrának, hogyan is kerül ki egy árva a saját szülőhazájából. Vagy miként adják örökbe. A saját bőrömön egyszer megtapasztaltam, nem akarom ismerni az elméletet mögötte. Mindenesetre, Franciaországban elhallgattam. Nem értettem, amit a többiek mondanak, lévén, hogy én olaszul tudtam, ők meg nyilván franciául. Hetekig egy szót sem szóltam.

Anya és apa tanult olaszul. Mindkettejüknek erősen rozsdás volt a nyelvtudása, mikor hozzájuk kerültem, ráadásul katasztrofális volt a kiejtésük, de éppen eleget tudtak ahhoz, hogy az akkori, érthető beszédre kiéhezett lelkem azonnal kötődjön hozzájuk. A testvéreim lelkesek és kedvesek voltak. A francia csacsogásukból csak azt vettem ki, hogy Lovinónak szólítanak. Eleinte mind úgy hívtak.

_Je suis Romano._ Életem első francia mondata.

Nem a bonyolultsága volt a kérdés; inkább a tény, hogy megtörtem. Már nem próbáltam görcsösen védeni magam a némasággal. Ők kinyúltak értem, én pedig szégyenkezve elfogadtam a segítő kezet.

Itt be is fejezhetném a családi életem taglalását, azonban muszáj vagyok hozzátenni azt, ami csodálatos jellemem ismeretében, gondolom, sejthető, hogy a szüleim élete ezután sem volt fáklyásmenet.

_Assenza_ meg egy ribanc, amiért visszapörgette ezeket az emlékeket. Darabosan, értelmetlenül. Csak az emlékek nyomását hozta vissza teljes valójában. Az első álmomban megint a függőfolyosón ültem, de Feli felnőttként ült mellettem. Nem sírt, rajzolt. Nem vett tudomást az hátunk mögül jövő értelmetlen zajokra, melyből időnként kihallottam Augustus egy-egy, a múlt hét során elejtett mondatát. „Jövő hétre rendelj egy kilóval több parmezánt." „Már megint vacakol az internet, az ember azt hinné, hogy egy ilyen világvárosban normális a szolgáltató, de nem…"

Másodjára Velencében sétáltunk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sose láttam azokat a házakat, amik között ballagtunk, de tudtam, hogy a városban vagyok. A szülőanyámat nem is láttam, csak éreztem, hogy ott van. A helyzet belülről feszített, ahogy a megfagyó víz szétrepeszti az üveget.

Verejtéktől csatakosan ébredtem. A második alkalom után mélyről jövő, ősi félelem lett úrrá rajtam. Nem tudtam aludni, még kevésbé tudtam koncentrálni. Ugyanúgy fel-alá járkáltam, mint mielőtt leszedtem a gipszemet. _Assenza_ gúnyos mosollyal figyelt, egy pohár bort kortyolgatva növelte a gombócot a torkomban. Fojtogatott. Azt se engedte, hogy beszéljek.

Könyörögni akartam neki, de kinevetett. A fejét ingatta és újratöltött.

* * *

24.

A következő esős napon Feli újra elkísérte Signore Rossit a borbélyhoz. Feli előbb a borosta sötétjére, az esetlegesen elhúzódó másnaposságra, majd az üzlet túl fehér villanyára fogta, hogy a festő olyan fáradtnak tűnik, de a kinti természetes fényben még jobban látszódott, milyen beesett az arca, milyen karikásak a szemei. Betegnek tűnt.

– Minden rendben, uram?

– Oldalas beszédeket fogalmazok egy megszemélyesített múzsának, hogy hagyjon békén. Szerinted?


	4. Negyedik szakasz

**Szerzői megjegyzés: **na nézd, megint nem sikerült tartani a magamnak kiszabott határidőt. De a változatosság kedvéért csak egy napot csúsztam, nem heteket, haha.

Akkor hát, vége. Remélem, nem fullad bele a cukormázba.

* * *

**Assenza – Negyedik szakasz**

25.

Egymással szemben ültünk. Én a nappali egyik méretes fotelében, ő a szófán. Maga elé húzta a dohányzóasztalt, arra tette a laptopot, hogy gépelni tudjon. A képernyő kékes fénye megvilágította az arcát.

Feli némán bámult rám. Nem tudtam megmondani, mit akar tőlem. Nem volt az arcán sem kíváncsiság, sem lenézés, semmi. Csak ült és nézett. Egy kevés várakozással. Talán. Elvárással? Nem, azt nem láttam. Nehéz volt megállapítani. A számítógép mesterségesen hideg fényei kegyetlenséggel fátyolozták az ő káprázatosan őszinte arcát.

Igazi festeni való téma, ha az ember tudja, hogyan nyúljon hozzá. Hangsúly azon, hogy _ha._

A _Vízmosás_ odaát kézzelfogható bizonyítéka volt annak, hogy én erre képtelen vagyok. Mint oly sok mindenre.

– Tegnap még mondta.

– Nem úgy megy az, Felice – hárítottam. – Néha megy, néha nem. Néha hetekig megy, utána akár egy hónapra is elhallgat. Máskor csak napjaim, óráim vannak; ilyenkor szoktam rajzolni, hogy aztán megfessem azokat a képeket, mint ahogy egy kivitelező előállítja a kész terméket a tervrajz alapján.

Felice fészkelődött. Kicsit csücsörített. Akkor szokott ilyet csinálni, mikor böki a csőrét valami, de nem akarja elmondani, hogy mi az. Rákérdeztem.

– Bocsásson meg, hogy ezt mondom, elvégre nem ismerem olyan régen. Viszont nekem úgy tűnik, hogy maga most vetít.

– Vetítek.

– Vetít bizony – bólintott. – Mi a gond?

– Előbb a festőtanoncom, majd a gépíróm lettél, most már a pszichológusom helyére is pályázol?

Felice hümmögött, de nem ellenkezett. A tenyerembe akartam temetni az arcomat, de ellenálltam a késztetésnek, még mielőtt lefejeltem volna a gipszemet.

– Nincs jól, uram.

– Na ne mondd.

– Egyre sápadtabb. Talán többet kéne sétálnia.

– Ki van csukva.

– De…

– _Gyűlölöm_ az embereket, Felice. Úgy alapvetően. – Oldalt fordultam és elfeküdtem a fotelben. A lábaimat átdobtam a karfán. A jobb karom a hasamon, a balom lelógott. Mindkettő olyan nehéz volt, mintha gipsz helyett ólommal rögzítették volna. – Hiba volt ide költözni.

Feli arca megrándult. A kék fénnyel úgy tűnt, mintha undorodna tőlem. Meg gyűlölne. Nem lennék rajta meglepve.

Leejtettem a fejem a karfára. No tessék, megint itt vagyunk, mikor úgy gondolom, hogy nem érek semmit. Innen csak egy lépés a depresszió, ami hozza magával az alkotói válságot, amitől teljesen kiborulok.

– Akkor én miért ülhetek itt?

Megvontam a vállam és nem néztem rá. Most mondjam azt neki, hogy azért, mert családtag és a családnak mindig is külön helye volt és mindig is külön helye lesz a szívemben? A mondat második felét természetesen akkor se mondanám ki hangosan, ha nagyon bántatnának.

– Hogy volt jobb, amikor diktált, vagy amikor én rajzoltam?

– Mi jobb és melyik helyzetben?

– Olvastam a könyveit, Signore Rossi. Nem akarom, hogy beteg legyen.

– Nem vagyok beteg.

Szóval nem csak az _Aspettá_t, hanem a _Gioielli_t is olvasta? Remek. Azon anya megborult.

Feli persze nem lenne Feli, ha csak szimplán a kedvetlenséggel vagy mogorvasággal le lehet koptatni.

– Miért döntött úgy, hogy művész lesz?

Felhorkantam a kérdés abszurditásától.

– Úgy _döntöttem?_ Épeszű ember nem _akar_ művész lenni, Felice. Jó esetben csak hülyének néznek, rosszabbikban az is vagy.

– Néhány osztálytársam próbálkozott a firenzei művészeti egyetemmel, de kirúgták mindegyiküket. Engem a rajztanárom nagyon sokáig nyüstölt, hogy menjek egyetemre, de a végén inkább maradtam a nagyapámmal. Nem akartam olyat rajzolni, amit mások mondanak. Egyáltalán nem is tudok olyat rajzolni, amit nem akarok, de azt már biztos észrevette.

Azon kaptam magam, hogy függök a szavain. Tágra nyílt szemekkel bámultam, ahogy széles mozdulatokkal gesztikulál; gyorsan elfordultam.

– Nekem nem volt választásom. Iszonyatosan zavart, hogy a rajzaim nem olyanok, mint amilyennek én akarom őket. Művészeti osztályba jártam, szóval nekem már középsuliban is mondták, hogyan _kéne_ kinéznie a dolgaimnak. Végzősként elcsúsztam a félévi portfóliómmal, utolsó héten csináltam meg a felét, szóval tök fáradt voltam, és az egyik este jó ötletnek tűnt beadni a jelentkezésem az egyetemre. Később vissza akartam szívni, a franc se akart egyetemre menni. Az volt amúgy az egyetlen hely, amit megjelöltem. Anyámnak nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy visszalépnék. Kitaposta belőlem, hogy végigcsináljam az egész felvételi-szarakodást. Az már az ő hibájuk, hogy felvettek. A kretének.

Megint eszembe jutott az egyik volt tanárom, akinek egyszer megígértem, hogy lehányom valamelyik mázolmányát. Ned lebeszélt róla, mondván, elégedjek meg a tudattal, hogy minden ecsetvonásom alaphangon eggyel több jegyű számot ér, mint az övé.

– Én nem tudnám ezt csinálni.

Felire néztem. A fiú belemélyedt a gépébe, a pötyögés ritmusa alapján az elgépeléseket javította.

– Az egy dolog, hogy nem érzek magamban elég tehetséget…

– Alap művész-betegség.

– … vagy nem hiszek benne, hogy itt tudnám hagyni nagyapust…

– Én se hittem, hogy eljövök otthonról, azt' egész hamar kirepültem.

– … és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tudnám tartani ezt a dolgot a témákkal meg a kiállításokkal, a határidőkről nem is beszélve….

– Kérdezd meg Nedet, hogy nekem hogy megy.

– … de történetesen tudatában vagyok annak, hogy az összes képem giccsparádé.

– Ugyan már! – intettem le.

Feli vállat vont és még mindig nem nézett rám.

– Maga azt mondta rám, hogy tehetséges vagyok, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha ezer évig gyakorolnék, akkor se tudnék fele olyan jól sem festeni, mint maga. Itt nem csak arra célzok, hogy elmagyarázza nekem a technikát, én meg megpróbálom felfogni, hanem arról is, hogy az én képeimen azok vannak, amiket látok. Azt akárki meg tudja csinálni. Én látok valami szépet és lefestem. Látok valami vidámat és lefestem. Halványlila gőzöm sincs róla, hogyan lehetne megfesteni a Hiányt, maga viszont éppen azt csinálja,

Ekkor kellett volna ránéznem, vagy megmondanom neki, hogy a művészetet nem ebben mérik, és Feli igenis tehetséges. Ehelyett elszégyelltem magam.

_Assenza_ odabenn elcsendesült. Elégedetten forgatta magában Feli szavait és örült a saját felsőbbrendűségének. Még szégyenletesebb volt, hogy _Assenza_ csak egy rész belőlem és pontosan tudom, hogy én vagyok ilyen szar alak.

* * *

26.

Signore Rossinak aznap felemás hangulata volt. A lassan hulló esőcseppek pettyeket rajzoltak az ablakra, ennek ellenére ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy aznap Feli alkosson. Felinek nem volt szíve megmondani a napok óta hangulatilag a béka segge alatt létező mesternek, hogy a háta közepére se kívánja most a csendéleteket.

Feli nem tudta hova tenni azt a szokását, hogy esőben nem hajlandó komoly munkát végezni. Kissé ellentmondásosnak érezte a kezei eltöréséről mondott mesével, mi szerint egy művész-roham kikergette festékért. Olyan hirtelen nem tud beborulni, hogy egyik pillanatban még hét ágra süt a nap, a másikban meg már szakad.

Mármint, nyilván szokott, csak nem itt.

Az ölébe ejtette a kezét. Signore Rossira nézett. A férfi megint az ablakban ült, mintha a szűk utcácskán kívül bármit is láthatna odakinn. Megint búval bélelt volt. A fejét az üvegnek támasztotta és Felinek egy anyátlan madárfióka jutott róla az eszébe.

Szétnézett, hátha a közvetlen környezetében akad valami, amivel fel tudja dobni a kompozíciót. A tükörképe elgondolkodva nézett vissza rá. Tükörkép-Romano az arcának azt az oldalát mutatta, amit ültéből az igazin nem láthatott volna.

Csintalan ötlete támadt. Gyorsan új papírt ragasztott a táblára, majd újra és újra a tükör felé pillantva rajzolni kezdett.

* * *

27.

– De Rosa ekkor meglátta a… khr. Szóval, Rosa…

A hangom ismét köhögésbe fulladt.

– Jaj, igyon már egy kis vizet! – kiáltott fel Feli.

Krákogva igazat adtam neki és mentem tölteni. Feli lába szapora ritmust vert a földön. Mikor először belebeszélt abba, hogy is kéne folytatódnia a történetnek, leteremtettem. Azóta csak izgett-mozgott és nyüszített, mint egy kivert kutya, mikor azt mondtam, hogy mára ennyi, a mese folytatását majd meghallgatja holnap.

Magamnak a diktafonra címszavakat, foszlányokat mondok fel, aztán azokkal próbálok kezdeni valamit. Feli nem értette ezeket a szemelvényeket, mindig visszakérdezett, hogy ez új mondat-e, mindig megtörte a gondolataim folyását. Kompromisszumot kötöttünk: ő nem szólal meg, én pedig mondatokat diktálok. Ennek megfelelően a filozofálásból hamar egy fiatal nő, Rosa kalandjaira nyergeltünk át. A szeretőjét még csak sejtettem. Mármint az alakját. Feli már tudta róla, hogy létezik és kellő mértékig idegesítette, hogy csak elhagyott nyomokból tud róla bármit is.

Egy ilyen történetet az első két bekezdés után ejtettem volna. Azt a két bekezdést felírom, amolyan _ah, nézd már, egy ötlet_, utána eszembe se jut többet. Feli viszont túl lelkes volt ahhoz, hogy ne folytassam.

A krákogás is gyakori vendégünk volt. Korábban soha nem tartottam folyamatos, teljes órákig tartó beszédeket. Gyakran kiszáradt a torkom.

Megnyitottam a csapot. A zubogó vízzel együtt meghallottam a telefonom csörgését is.

– Uram! – csilingelt Felice. – Azt írja, hogy Emma keresi!

Gyorsan belenyaltam a vízbe és rekedten visszakiáltottam:

– Nem tudom felvenni!

Jó nagy kortyokban nyeltem a vizet. Aztán megpróbáltam belefulladni és a felét visszaköptem a csapra.

– Halló, tessék, ez Romano Rossi telefonja, Feliciano Vargas beszél. Igen kérem, beszélek angolul. Signore Rossi nem tudja felvenni a telefont, éppen kiment inni, de egy pillanat múlva visszajön. Hogy én? Oh, én csak segítek neki, mióta eltörte a kezeit… Hogyan, kérem? Igen, mind a kettőt. Megkérdezzem?

Feli lelkesen nézett fel, hogy ismét átkiáltson a konyhába, de addigra ott álltam az ajtóban. Az államról csöpögött a víz és vághattam egy képet, mert Feli szemei kissé elkerekedtek.

– Add csak ide.

Feli megszeppent képpel nyújtotta felém a telefont. Két kézzel vettem át, megköszörültem a torkom és vidámságtól túlcsorduló hangon, franciául szóltam bele:

– Emma! De jó hallani a hangod!

– _Roma, ez komoly?! Mi történt?_

– Semmi az égvilágon! – Vetettem Felire egy gyilkos pillantást, mire behúzta a nyakát. – Felvettem egy srácot kisegítőnek, igazi mókamester. A humora legalább olyan jó, mint Nedé.

– _Engem nem versz át._

– Emma, tényleg nincs semmi bajom! Csak potyára jönnél ide!

– _Ezzel csak igazolod, hogy baj van. Ismerlek, mint a rossz pénzt, te kis suttyó. Kit vigyek magammal?_

– Senkit! Mondom, hogy nincs gond. Csak festünk, meg rajzolunk… igazán semmiség.

– _Szent Isten. Azonnal indulok._

– Emma, ne már…

A semmibe magyaráztam. Már rég bontotta a vonalat. Álltam némán, fülemre szorított telefonnal, meredtem a semmibe. Fel kellett dolgoznom, hogy Emma idejön. Utána fel kellett dolgoznom, hogy a semmibe meredésem enyészpontja Feli péniszének magasságába esett. Feli hátratett kézzel hintázott a sarkán.

Életem legmélyebb sóhajával törtem meg a csöndet.

– Nagyszerű. Tényleg. Kösz.

– Nagy bajt csináltam? – csipogta.

– Ugyan, dehogy. Emma most idecsődíti nekem az egész családot. Vagy tökegyedül jön. Oké, itt a fogadás ideje, tízet teszek egy ellenében, hogy holnap ilyenkor már itt lesz, legalább egy testvéremmel. Neddel. Nem, Tonival. Mind a kettővel.

Elkáromkodtam magam. Eldobtam a telefont, de rohadjon meg, a díványra esett és túlélte, pedig azt akartam, hogy millió darabra robbanjon szét.

– Tudok esetleg… segíteni valamit?

Rá akartam kiáltani, hogy hordja el magát, de jobb ötletem támadt. Átkaroltam a vállát.

– Hogyne. Ma addig fogsz írni, míg bele nem fájdulnak azok a csinos kis ujjacskáid.

Feli nagyot nyelt.

* * *

28.

– Na végre, Felice! Már kezdtem aggódni, mi tartott eddig?

Este tizenegy volt és Feli hörögve rogyott le a nappali szőnyegére. Ott is maradt arccal lefelé.

– Felice?

– Hülyeséget csináltam.

A nagyapja megindult felé. Feli erőt vett magán és áttette a döglés helyszínét a kanapéra. Nagyapának akkor nem kell a lumbágójával olyan mélyről felkelni, ha le akarna ülni mellé. Nagyapa természetesen le akart ülni mellé.

– Félreértettem, amit Signore Rossi mondott és felvettem helyette a telefont. A nővére volt.

– Megsértődött, amiért méltattad a nővérét?

Feli a szemét forgatta.

– Nem! Csak Signore Rossi nem mondta el a családjának, hogy balesete volt.

– Oh.

– Azt mondta, hogy szerinte holnap itt lesznek érte és a mai az utolsó nap, amikor Velencében van, szóval sokáig ott fogott. Segítettem neki összepakolni a műhelyben, meg rendszereztük a rajzaimat. Mindegyiknél elmondta, hogy mi a hiba.

Hosszú lista volt. Mire Romano a végére ért, sikerült megfakítania Feli általános jókedvét.

Nagyapa hümmögött.

– Ezek szerint a jó hírem inkább praktikum, mint jó hír és nem fogsz örülni neki. Giorgo holnap ráér, elviheted hozzá a képet kereteztetni.

Augustus tévedett. Feli igenis örült neki.

* * *

29.

Nem akartam elmenni. Nem akartam hazamenni, nem akartam, hogy anya sápítozzon és aggodalmaskodjon. Addig jó, amíg itt vagyok. Feli intéz mindent. Igaz, hogy kicsit béna a szentem, meg hosszú távon rohadtul idegesítő, hogy milyen virágos jókedve van leginkább _mindig_, viszont a lányokkal kapcsolatban egyezik az ízlésünk. Mire szembesülök vele, hogy kéz nélkül nem tudok olyan nagyot füttyenteni, hogy a lányok a csatorna partján is hallják, addigra Feli már füttyent, a lányok meg összenevetnek.

_Assenza_ még mindig egy seggfej volt, amiért örült neki, hogy Feli saját bevallása szerint nem olyan ügyes, mint én. Megpróbáltam meggyőzni a múzsámat, hogy ez az egész csak a gyakorlottságon múlik. Válaszul annyit kérdezett, hogy örülök-e, hogy elmúlt a depresszióm, vagy mindenképpen szeretnék visszaesni. Igazat adtam neki. Valahol mélyen az motoszkált bennem, hogy ez a kérdés még tuti napirendre kerül, míg odahaza lézengek.

Reggel egészen korán ébredtem. Kilenckor már felöltözve, a már megint többnapos borostámat vakargatva köröztem a lakásban, azon tűnődve, hogy vajon mi lesz velem. Vagy mit csináljak. Eszembe jutott, hogy elmegyek itthonról és megvárom, amíg a tesóim lelépnek, de Emma sajnos kitartó fajta, őt nem lehet ennyivel lerázni. Próbáljam meg meggyőzni őket? Esélytelen. Vigyem át őket az étterembe és kérjem meg Augustust, hogy próbálja meg meggyőzni őket ő? Ebben már kicsit több lehetőséget láttam.

Természetesen ahelyett, hogy kitaláltam volna az évszázad védőbeszédét a maradásomra, sajnáltam magam. Az a kevés, amit összekapartam, egy pillanat alatt elillant a fejemből, mikor meghallottam a kopogást.

Emma helyett Feli óvakodott be. Nagy kő esett le a szívemről.

– 'reggelt.

Köszönt és belépett. Mögötte Augustus jött, hitetlenkedve.

– Komolyan itt lakott velünk szemben?

– Csak az ősszel költöztem ide.

– Ah. De akkor is!

Megmosolyogtam az öreget.

– Ümm, szóval, az van, hogy a képkeretező ismerősünk szólt, hogy ráér.

Deja vu érzésem volt, ahogy a műterem felé intettem. Ugyanezzel a mozdulattal invitáltam Felit, mikor először jött át. Most Augustus volt az, aki kényelmetlenül toporgott és megilletődötten pillogott a sarokban álló festményekre.

Feli már legalább olyan magabiztosan mozgott a lakásban, mint én. Rábíztam a képe csomagolását. Elvolt vele egyedül is. Az öregét nyilván segíteni hozta, de a férfi megakadt a képek előtt. Vagy két perce nézte _Rotundá_t – barna csuhás szerzetesek a kerengőben, a belső kertben kiszáradt ágyások –, mikor odaléptem mellé.

– Mondanám, hogy vigye el, de nem illik Feli képei mellé – mondtam neki. – Azt pedig nem javaslom, hogy otthon akassza ki, kár lenne lehozni magukat az életről.

Értetlenül pislogott rám. Muszáj volt magyarázkodnom.

– Történetesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mindegyik képen egy rakás depressziós paca.

– Na de Signore…

Felvontam a szemöldököm, ő pedig nem vitatkozott.

– Ha lenne egy kiállításom itt, akkor elmennének megnézni? Lenne rá idejük az étterem mellett?

Zavarba hoztam. Ők, akik egész héten, még vasárnap is dolgoznak, nem hiszem, hogy sokat járnak múzeumokba meg galériákba. Mondjuk, mivel nem a konyhában ügyködnek, egy délelőttöt csak rá tudnak szánni.

– Megoldható, uram.

– Majd megkeresem magukat. Szerintem a nővérem nagyon szívesen körbevezeti magukat.

– Megtisztel. Nagyon köszönjük.

– Én köszönöm, hogy Feli olyan sokat segített. Meg maga is. Az ebédekről nem is beszélve, tényleg mennyei volt.

– Ez volt a legkevesebb.

– Papa, meg tudod fogni itt egy pillanatra?

Augustus elnézést kért és otthagyott. Visszafordultam a képek felé.

Tényleg hálás voltam mindenért. Ez az egész köszönet-dolog meg… nem tudtam, hogy tudnám igazán kifejezni. A kiállítás egy dolog. A magam depressziós mázolmányait tényleg nem szívesen tukmálnám rájuk, főleg úgy, hogy tudom, Felinek nem tetszik egyik se. Szerintem Augustusnak se. Elég az arcukra nézni, tök nyilvánvaló. Talán Emma társasága elég lesz. Majd mesél nekik néhány kínos családi történetet is, hátha azzal végleg leránt erről a piedesztálról, amire ők ketten felemeltek.

Nem is tudom, hova tettem az eszem, hogy azt gondoltam Feliékre, a testvéremék azok. Ők kopogtak. Emmáéknak ez eszük ágában sem volt, ők csak bejöttek. Örök kérdés marad, hogyan szereztek kulcsot a lakásomhoz.

A kivágódó ajtó és Emma pörölésének hangjára villámgyorsan a hátam mögé rejtettem a kezeimet. A nővérem vezette a menetet; a körömcipője pergő indulót kopogott a parkettán. Mire kettőt pislogtam, már a nevemet kiáltva a nyakamban csüngött.

A haját köpködve dörmögtem:

– Látod, mondtam, hogy nincs semmi bajom.

– Azt majd én megmondom!

Eleresztett és hátrébb lépett. Tetőtől talpig végigmért.

– Persze, azért vagy borotválatlan pont te. Hanyadik napja van rajtad ez a nadrág?

Lenéztem.

– Négy?

Emma összenézett Neddel. A nővérem arca csupa aggódás; Ned csak megrántotta a vállát.

– Ha azt mondja, semmi baja, akkor miért is vagyunk itt?

– Mit nincs semmi baja, elég csak ránézni szerencsétlenre, én… Toni, te meg mit csinálsz?

Mögém nézett. Magam mögé néztem. Toni ott guggolt mögöttem, Francis meg az öklét tömködte a szájába. Felkaptam a karjaimat – a bal gipszemen egy gyorsan felskiccelt pénisz, a jobbon egy _Bonnefoy-tulajd_ szerepel, mert Toni nem tudta befejezni, amit írt. Gurult a röhögéstől. Jól fejbe kólintottam a gipsszel. Zseniális tervem itt bukott meg – az ütéstől nem Toni, hanem én jajdultam fel.

– Semmi baja, meg az eszetek tokját! – zsörtölődött Emma és lenyomott egy székbe. – Higgyem is el! Mit csináltál, te nagyokos?

– Semmit!

– Ha megint robogókon egyensúlyoztál, én bizony isten…

– Emma, az _egyszer_ volt, miért nem tudsz leakadni róla?

– Ide figyelj…

– Figyelek, figyelek, máris, csak még előtte… – Elhajoltam Emma mellett és a zavartan ácsorgó Vargasékra néztem. A jelenlévők nyelvtudásának felmérése után angolul szólaltam meg: – Uraim, szeretném bemutatni maguknak a testvéreimet.

Most, hogy felhívtam rá a figyelmüket, hogy amúgy van még két személy a helyiségben, Francis és Toni kegyeskedett a korának megfelelően viselkedni. Utóbbi gyorsan felkelt a földről és leporolta a ruháját, előbbi a fejhangú röhögését visszafogva már csak illetlenül szélesen mosolygott.

– Ned a koordinátorunk, Emma a kurátorunk, Francis a rendezvényszervezőnk és végül Toni.

– Csak Toni? – nézett rám bánatosan az említett.

– Oké, szóval Toni, aki, bár neki is simán tudnánk melót adni ebben a családi bizniszben, jelen pillanatban egy tudományos lapba ír a hibiszkuszán élő levéltetvek párzási szokásairól. Most jó?

– Tökéletes.

– Az urak Augustus és Feliciano Vargas, övék a szemközti az étterem.

– Nagyon örvendek – csipogta Feli.

– Én szintén.

Augustus erős maradt. Ő lépett előre, hogy sorban parolázzon a testvéreimmel, Emmával zárva a sort, akinek kézcsókot adott. Emma pironkodva nevetett.

– Hogy vette rá magukat, hogy bébicsőszök legyenek? – kérdezte vigyorogva Francis.

– Nem értem a kérdést – felelte Augustus.

– Signore Rossi volt olyan szíves és leckéket adott nekem – mondta Feli behúzott nyakkal.

– Feli meg cserébe elérte, hogy ne másszak a falra.

– Most éppen mitől akartál falra mászni? – érdeklődött Emma.

– Emlékszel még _Gioielli_re?

– Meg se szólaltam. Önöket viszont szentté kéne avatni.

Feli mosolygott.

– Megvolt rá a lehetőségem, hogy beleolvassak Signore Rossi könyveibe mindenki más előtt, szerintem ez ér annyit.

– Csak elfogult – dünnyögtem. – Tényleg megpróbáltam az őrületbe kergetni őket.

– Romano – szólt Toni, de rá se bagóztam.

– Tényleg nagyon köszönjük – mosolygott Vargasékra Emma.

– Romano.

– Igazán nem is tudom, hogy tudnánk ezt meghálálni önöknek.

– Roma.

– Ugyan kérem, miénk a megtiszteltetés.

– Romano.

– Ne mondjon ilyet, ez természetesen nem maradhat viszonzatlanul.

– Mano.

– Ami azt illeti, Signore Rossi említette, hogy amennyiben lesz Velencében kiállítása, intéz nekünk egy részletes tárlatvezetést…

– Lovino!

– MI VAN?!

A hirtelen kiáltástól mindenki Toni felé fordult, aki zavarba jött a hirtelen figyelemtől.

– Üh, csak azt akartam kérdezni, hogy biztos jót tesz a képeidnek, ha száradás közben elöl hagyod őket porosodni?

– Nem.

Emma a pillantásával üzente Toninak, hogy az ilyen semmitmondó kérdéseit legyen szíves az utánra hagyni, hogy letárgyalta a szívességeket Vargasékkal.

– Lovino? – ismételte Feli.

– Pff, be se mutatkoztál nekik? – göcögött Francis.

Nem tudtam, és nem is akartam válaszolni. Felit figyeltem, aki olyan elképedten bámult rám!

– Micsoda véletlen! – nevetett fel Augustus. – A nagyobbik unokámat is Lovinónak hívják!

Ekkor úgy… úgy néztem rájuk. Aztán a többiekre, akik ugyancsak rácsodálkoztak erre az érdekességre. Nevettek rajta. Én meg nem kaptam szikrát.

– Ó, hogy állna mögétek Szent Jakab!

Otthagytam őket és kimentem a konyhába.

– Roma! – kiáltott utánam Emma.

– Hagyd csak – intette le Ned. – Csak sérti a büszkeségét, hogy hülye.

– Ned, ugye tudod, hogy hall mindent?

– Tudom, azért mondom.

– Ezzel nem segítesz.

– Ő meg azzal nem segít, hogy elvárja, hogy helyette oldjuk meg a problémáját.

– A kezei…

– Nem a kezeit, Emma.

Zavart csend támadt. Tágra nyílt szemmel meredtem a konyhaasztalra, a szívem szaporán dobogott.

– Mi a fenéről beszélsz?

– Vargas uram, tudta, hogy mi csak fogadott testvérek vagyunk?

– Signore Rossi említette – válaszolt Feli.

– És azt említette, hogy az egyetlen vér szerinti fivérét _éppen_ Felicianónak hívják?

A mostani csend mélyebb volt. Telt, feszített és értetlen.

Ellöktem magam a pulttól és nagy lendülettel visszamentem. A lélegzetvételig még el is jutottam, de Feli és Augustus láttán ki is szaladt belőlem. Csak álltam és hebegtem.

Augustus pillantása ellágyult.

– Lovino?

Hiába tartozik mind az olasz, mind a francia az újlatin nyelvek közé, van különbség kiejtés és kiejtés között. Az öreg olyan vérbeli olaszsággal ejtette ki a nevem, hogy beleborzongtam. Vagy talán az okozta, hogy azon a hangján szólt hozzám, amelyről eddig is tudtam, hogy létezik, de csak és kizárólag Felice kiváltsága volt hallani?

– Most…én… csak úgy állítottam volna be, hogy helló, rég láttalak titeket, vagy mi?

Augustus két kézzel megragadta a vállam.

– Igen.

És magához ölelt.

A Hiány ott benn, _Assenza_, aki a létét Felinek és a nagyapjának, az _én_ nagyapámnak köszönhette, megtörölte az orrát és elégedetten bólintott. Összekattintotta a bőröndjét, majd megemelte a kalapját és távozott. Hangosan csapta be maga után az ajtót. Összerezzentem tőle.

Két begipszelt karral, ügyetlenül öleltem vissza nagyapát.

* * *

30.

Signore Rossi… nem, Lovino. Lovino könyökből ölelte át nagyapát. Feli leesett állal bámulta őket.

Hát _ezért_ kérdezte mindenki az utóbbi időben, hogy rokonok-e!

Nagy sokára eleresztették egymást. Nagyapa szipogott, Emma szintén. Francis meghatottan mondott valamit franciául. Feli nem értette, mit mond. Eleresztette a füle mellett. Ámult, mert Romano homloka az ismeretségük óta először kisimult. Nem vonta össze a szemöldökét, nem hunyorgott. Az ajkát nem keményítette meg a rosszkedv, sőt, mintha egy kicsit felfelé görbült volna.

Igaza volt, Lovino arcán tiszta, felhőtlen mosoly ragyogott fel. Feli felnevetett, mikor összeakadt a pillantása a bátyjáéval.

– Örülök, hogy találkoztunk. _Mi chiamo Romano._

* * *

31.

Emma kezet fogott az igazgatóval, megköszönte a felkonferálást, majd odaállt a mikrofon elé. Mosolygott az összecsukható faszékekre ültetett érdeklődőkre.

– Sok szeretettel üdvözlök mindenkit! Köszönöm, hogy eljöttek és engedjék meg, hogy még egy keveset raboljam az idejüket.

Intett, mire Ned betolta a színpad kivilágított részébe a zsúrkocsit, rajta három, ízlésesen elrendezett könyvvel. _Romano Rossi: Assenza_.

– Még mielőtt lelepleznénk a kiállítás képeit, engedjék meg, hogy pár szóban összefoglaljam önöknek a saját nézőpontomat. Nem kívánom befolyásolni a véleményüket, de remélem, segítek abban, hogy könnyebben rátaláljanak magukban jelen kiállítás képeinek mélyebb tartalmára.

– Mikor megmutattam Rossi úrnak a megnyitó-beszédem vázlatát, először nagyon csúnyán megfenyegetett, hogy soha többet nem beszélhetek a képeiről. Később egy csésze kávé mellett már hajlandóságot mutatott az együttműködésre, majd sikerült konszenzusra jutnunk. Így is kihúzta a beszédem felét.

Kuncogás futott végig a termen. A hallgatóság egy részének már nem ez volt az első Rossi-megnyitója, ők ismerték a festő nyilvánosságra hozott rigolyáit.

– Rossi úr nem értett egyet velem, mikor felvetettem neki, hogy ez a kiállítás egyfajta utazás is a gyermekkorig. Úgy vélte, hogy a képekben szereplő hiány nem csak a gyermeki lélek, de a felnőttség egyik sarkalatos pontja is. Élmények, érzések, dolgok, amikre vágyunk vagy szükségünk van rájuk, esetleg már elveszítettük azokat. Mikor azonban elmondtam neki, hogy úgy érzem, ő nem csak két évig, de jelen esetben két évtizedig hordozta magával a kiállítás témáját, arra jutott, hogy talán, ismétlem, talán igazam van. Az ő esetében valóban a hányatott gyermekkor adta az első löketet. Így hát ez a megnyitó nem csak egy két éves időszakot, de egy egész életszakaszt is lezár.

– Egy bántalmazó család sok ponton rányomhatja a bélyegét egy ember életére. Összetörheti, kikezdheti vagy éppen megakadályozza az emberekbe vetett bizalmat. Mindörökre rányomhatja a pecsétet az egyén emberi kapcsolataira, vagy hiányt szülhet. Olyan hiányt, amit akár éhségnek is nevezhetünk: szükség a feltétel nélküli, mély és elfogadó szeretetre. A családjukból kiemelt gyermekek egy részét bántalmazzák, másokat azért vesznek el az édesszüleiktől, mert nem tudják megadni nekik azokat a dolgokat, melyek az alapvető emberi jogok részét képezik. Akadnak gyermekek, akiket csak nem szeretnek. Modern világban élünk, szétszakadó és egyesülő családokkal, mégis elmondhatjuk, hogy egy gyermeknek mindig szüksége van legalább egy személyre, aki mellette áll és megadja neki azt a bizonyosságot, mely szükséges az egészséges felnövekvéshez. Mindegy, hogy ez a személy a szülő, egyéb rokon, vagy nevelőszülő.

– Hölgyeim és uraim, Romano Rossi lélekben és fizikailag is sokat utazott azért, hogy ez a kiállítás megszülethessen. Lehetőségük lesz megismerni azt a szicíliai gyermeket, akit az édesanyja nem szeretett, és akinek az édesapja idő előtt távozott ebből a világból. Betekintést nyerhetnek abba a végtelen magányba, melyet a másfél év állami gondozás alatt érzett. Maguk is emlékezetükbe idézhetik elveszített szeretteiket. Elveszített és megtalált pillanatok között járhatnak, kapcsolatok villannak fel és enyésznek el mindörökre. Felfedezhetik az utat, melyet egy kóborló lélek bejárt, kereséstől az elfogadásig.

Emma elmosolyodott, megtörve a beszéde komorságát.

– Jól hallották, elfogadást mondtam. Ez a kiállítás más, mint Romano Rossi eddigi munkássága. Bizonyára még emlékeznek Liliana Vogel értelmező kritikájára, melyet a _Rugiada sul mio palmo_ kapcsán írt: „Rossi feltárja az emberi lélek mélységét, annak legsötétebb titkaiba enged betekintést. A látottak alapján a szemlélő egyre bűnösebbnek, egyre mocskosabbnak érzi magát és végül, mikor eljut a legmélyebb pontra és Rossi felveti a megváltás lehetőségét, kétségbeesetten szembesül vele, hogy ez csak felvetés, egy lehetőség, melyet nem kaphat meg." Örömmel tudatom a megváltást keresőkkel, hogy _Assenza_ nem csak felveti a lehetőséget a hiány betöltésére. A keret szerint elrendezett festmények közül a legutolsó, a _G__hiaccio che si scioglie,_ választ ad minden kérdésükre.

– Köszönöm a figyelmet, élményekben gazdag nézelődést kívánok!

* * *

32.

– De akkor is duzzogok! – fontam össze a karjaim. – Nem erről volt szó.

Emma a szemét forgatta.

– Csak azokat mondtam el, amire rábólintottál, de muszáj volt kicsit konkrétabbnak lennem.

– „Maguk is emlékezetükbe idézhetik". Basszus, Emma, ennyi erővel a szájukba is rághattad volna, mit gondoljanak!

Feliciano végképp összezavarodott.

– Várj, akkor nem is az a baj, hogy olyan sokat mondott rólad?

– Pff, a művészetből élek, rólam az nem tud mindent, aki nem akar.

Szegénykémnek az elmúlt másfél év ellenére még mindig voltak sötét foltok, amiket nem tudott hova tenni ebben a festészeti bizniszben. Csak meregette a szemét, mikor Emma hátravetett fejjel hörgött, amit én kikértem magamnak. Ebben a családban a hörgés az én előjogom.

Francis és nagyapa ekkor léptek be a terembe, ahol a kiállítás után az állófogadás volt. A vendégek már leléptek, már csak a romok maradtak. Jóval éjfél után már csak mi heten voltunk idebenn. Plusz-mínusz takarítók és biztonsági őrök.

– Szép – bólogatott az öreg. – Tényleg szép. Abszolút nem értek hozzá, de szép.

– Kösz – vigyorogtam rá. – Fran, az utolsót mutattad?

– Miután kábé ezerszer a lelkemre kötötted, hogy ne merjem, azzal kezdtük.

Augustus kérdőn nézett rá, majd rám. Tőlünk nem kapott választ, fordult a másik oldalra, Joãóhoz. Hiú ábránd volt.

– Ó! – csillant fel Feli szeme. – Most arról a képről van szó, amire Emma azt mondta, hogy választ ad?

– De bizony.

Önelégülten mosolygott és ragadta karon Felit. Úgy vezette át a záróképhez őt és nagyapát, mintha legalább ő festette volna ezeket a nyomi képeket. Sok meló volt ám benne.

– Romano – fordult hátra menet közben Feli. – Olvastam a könyved.

– Mindenki meglepődött.

– _Nincs benne Rosa!_

– Nyugodjál lefelé. Rosa nem illett bele a felépítésbe. Megkapod külön.

– Egyszer, tényleg csak egyszer megpróbálkozhatnál valami vidámmal. Nem gondoltál még ilyesmire?

Én komolyan akartam válaszolni, de ez az öt disznó össznépileg kiröhögött. Nagyapa arcán sötét árnyék futott át.

– Nonno, ne vedd magadra. Tényleg.

– Nem olyan könnyű az, gyerek.

– Lehet, hogy akkor is ilyen depis nyomorék lennék, ha veletek növök fel – mutattam rá. – Nem rajtad múlt.

Hümmögött.

– Szerintem meg igen.

– Ezen elvitatkozhatunk, ha gondolod.

– Rendben. Majd legközelebb figyelmeztess, hogy ne pattanjak meg az öcséddel Amerikába, mielőtt te megvagy.

– Hm, ez egy egészen remek ötlet – tettem csípőre a kezem. – Hogy ez nekem eddig nem jutott eszembe!

– Ne legyél már gané – lökött meg Toni vigyorogva.

Tábort vertünk a külön helyiségben kiállított kép, a _G__hiaccio che si scioglie_ előtt. Már fél éve megtarthattuk volna ezt a nyavalyás bemutatót, ha nem szenvedek annyit ezzel a képpel.

Feli tátott szájjal meredt rá.

– Ez nem az a… ez nem… ez?

– De, ezt te rajzoltad – bólintottam. – Még oda is írtalak.

A keret jobb alsó sarkába odatűzettem egy cetlit, hogy _Feliciano Vargas vázlata nyomán._

Mi ketten voltunk rajta. Feli a rajzbakon ülve, én az ablakban. Jelenet az időből, mikor törött kézzel lézengtem, és Feli jelenléte adott megnyugvást. Azért kicsit csaltam, az eredeti vázlaton én kifelé bambultam és volt két csinos gipszem, ezen a képen Felire mosolyogtam, gipszek nélkül. Egyikünknél se volt rajz. Stílusát tekintve sokkal-sokkal világosabb volt, mint a többi kép, a formák konkrétabbak. Nem torzítottam rajtuk úgy, mint a kiállítás többi képén, de az álomszerű derengést ebbe is belevittem. Amúgy utálom az önarcképeket.

Augustus közelebb lépett a képhez. Egy pillanatig azt hittem, hogy megérinti a vásznat, belenyúl és megpróbálja megfogni az alakokat. Nem mozdult. Nem is mondott semmit. Ha beszélt volna, az még oké, arra talán lehet válaszolni, ehelyett szipogott kettőt. Topogni kezdtem, az ilyen érzelmes dolgokban ennyire hirtelen nem vagyok túl jó. Emma megfogta a karomat, hogy maradjak nyugton, ne zavarjam az öreget ebben a kellemesen érzelmes pillanatában.

Hangosan megköszörülte a torkát és még az előtt megtörölte a szemét, hogy felénk fordult volna.

– Nohát.

Ennyivel letudta. Gondoltam én. Kissé váratlanul ért, mikor elkapott és megszorongatott. Ropogott az összes csontom és alig kaptam levegőt. Francis pofátlan módon kuncogott rajtam, ami hiba volt tőle, ugyanis ő volt a következő, Neddel párban. Nagyapa gondosan végigölelgetett mindegyikünket, Emmát hagyva utoljára, akit sokkal finomabban karolt át, mint minket.

– Olyan kis pöttöm vagy, etettek téged rendesen? – mérte végig a nővérem.

Emma, aki amúgy harminchat éves és házas és van két gyereke, köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

– Arról a nyavalyáról, amit itt felszolgáltak, nem is beszélve. Azt se tudjátok, mi a jó.

– Papa, ettek már nálunk – jegyezte meg Feli.

– Nyilván, azért nem haltak még éhen szegény bogárkáim. Gyertek, megetetlek titeket.

Feli az égre nézett és mosolyogva a fejét csóválta.

Annak ellenére, hogy mindenhol úgy harangozom be magam, hogy olasz vagyok, ez volt az első olyan kiállításom, amit Olaszországban nyitottunk meg. Egészen pontosan Velencében, mintegy huszonöt perc sétára a lakásomtól és az étteremtől. Séta közben Augustus anekdotázott; mesélt a kanálisokról, a szép nőkről, Felicéről, amikor kicsi volt, még egy kicsit a szép nőkről, faggatta a többieket, hogy s mint, illetve addig nyaggatta Emmát, hogy a nővérem megígérte, gyakrabban fog családostul látogatóba érkezni. Emma után Francis következett, aki volt olyan bölcs, hogy már akkor beadja a derekát, mikor az öreg felé fordult.

– Mégis vannak dédapai kötelességeim! – düllesztette ki a mellét Augustus. – Hagyjatok kibontakozni, gyerekek.

Amikor először hallottam így beszélni, szavamat vesztettem. Emma és Feli megkönnyezte a jelenetet. Ned értetlenkedett, Augustus elmagyarázta, Ned megilletődött. Toni jó hangosan megköszönte, hogy Augustus mindegyiküket unokájává fogadta, közvetlenül utána előtúrta a farzsebéből az olasz kisszótárát, melybe válogatott trágárságaimat írta fel és megkérte Augustust és Felit, hogy adjanak neki pontos fordítást, mert a Google nem tud megbirkózni vele. Papa akkor félig elismerően, félig megbotránkozva nézett rám.

Sereghajtóként lépkedtem a többiek mögött. Hallgattam Augustust, aki az élemedett kora ellenére megtanult franciául, hogy szót tudjon érteni mindannyiunkkal. A nyári, fülledt meleget megtöltötte a turisták és a sirályok hangja. A levegőnek hal- és vízszaga volt. Felettünk felhők tornyosultak, elfedve a napot, esőt ígérve.

– Ma sincs festő-idő, ugye? – kérdezte Feli.

– Nincs hát.

– Még mindig bánt _Assenza?_

Félve kérdezte, komolyan. Hallottam a hangján, éreztem a tartásán, hogy régóta dédelgeti már ezt a kérdést. Megrántottam a vállam.

– Ne higgy Emmának. Nem tartott olyan rég ez az időszak.

– De láttam, mit művelt veled – mutatott rá.

Nagyot sóhajtottam.

– Öt év volt. És vége van. Az utolsó képeket a vázlataimból és az emlékeimből csináltam, akkor a múzsámnak már semmi köze nem volt a dologhoz.

– Tényleg?

A szemem sarkából néztem rá.

– Ha már ennyire érdekel… Akkor tudatosult bennem először, hogy van ez a hiány, mikor az egyetem után komolyabban ráfeküdtem arra, hogy megtudjam, mi is lett anyával meg veled.

– Te kerestél engem? – torpant meg Feli.

A sarkamon hintáztam és a vállamat vonogattam.

– Emlékszem rá, mikor nagyapa elvitt – vallottam be. – És kíváncsi voltam. Egy kicsit. Talán.

Feli felnevetett és a nyakamba borult.

– Ne már, nem kapok levegőt!

– De jól esik! Tudom, hogy jól esik!

Lelökdöstem magamról az idiótát. Nem tudtam nem nevetni rajta. Azt már hagytam, hogy belém karoljon és úgy menjünk a többiek után. Feli térdből rugózó járása gyorsabb, mint az enyém; jóformán vonszolt maga után.

– Mikor találtál meg minket? – kérdezett rá mintegy mellékesen.

– Három hónappal az után, hogy elkezdtelek keresni titeket.

– Hogyan?!

– Feliciano Gabriele Vargas, ki van még a világon olyan hülye, hogy teljes névvel regisztráljon Facebookra, ráadásul minden adata nyilvános legyen?

– Ilyen régóta tudod, hogy mi van velünk, és nem is kerestél meg minket?

Megint csak a vállamat rángattam. Nem ment az olyan könnyen. Ellenben utána rendszeresen stalkoltam Felit. Meg figyeltem Velencét. Millió és egyszer lejátszottam a fejemben, hogy fogom megkeresni őket. Levelet írok, vagy csak beállítok, képviselőt küldök vagy lejövök valamelyik testvéremmel… mindig találtam valami kifogást. Az, hogy eladták az előttük lévő lakást, én meg megvettem, részint annak köszönhető, hogy abban az időszakban éppen költözni akartam, meg szarul voltam az előző lakásomban. Meg marha részeg is voltam, mikor megírtam a levelet, hogy érdekelne a lakás és szeretném megnézni. Hála a túl okos eszközöknek, az időpontot a levelezéseb áttette a naptárba, amit Ned látott és szólt róla Joãónak, aki akkor éppen errefelé készült, szóval João a hóna alá csapott és mire kettőt pislogtam, már kezet is ráztam a fickóval.

A vakszerencsén múlott az egész. Elvégre, ha nem töröm el a kezem, akkor soha nem megyek át. Ha nem fogadnak olyan kedvesen, soha nem történik az a rengeteg minden, aminek ez a vége. Olyan sok ha!

– Jöttök már? – kiáltott nekünk hátra Toni. – Szamár az utolsó!

Ezt meghallva Feli megugrott és futva, nevetve húzott a többiek után.

– Hé, hé, egyszer már volt eltörve a kezem, nem kell még egyszer!

– Most szabad neki eltörni, nem? – nevetett Toni.

Francis csatlakozott hozzá:

– Na végre, mi? Imádom a kiállításmegnyitókat, utána olyan jó, hogy végre nyugi van.

– Az már biztos – bólintott zordan Ned. – Romano, egy fél évig hangodat se halljam.

– Ööö… – mondtam.

– Mi?! – fakadt ki. – Most vágtuk át a szalagot, mit akarsz már megint festeni?

Úgy csináltak, mintha annyira utálnának dolgozni. Feli vinnyogva röhögött a látványos szenvedésükön, főleg Tonién, akinek még mindig semmi köze a festményeimhez. Nem is tudom, minek jött.

– Várjunk csak – Feli elharapta a nevetést és rémülten nézett rám. – Akkor most megint _olyan_ leszel?

– Nah, _Cantare_ sokkal kedvesebb, mint _Assenza_ volt.

Ned űzött képpel dörgölte meg a halántékát.

– És már címe is van. Uramisten.

– _Cantare_ – ismételte Augustus és sandán nézett rám.

Az öreg tudta, honnan fújt a szél. Meg normálisabb is volt, mint ezek a marhák együttvéve. Végre kihámoztam magam Feli acélkarmai közül és az öregem mellé léptem. Augustus beszámolásként hármat csettintett és egyszerre kezdtünk rá:

_Lasciatemi cantare_

_con la chitarra in mano_

_lasciatemi cantare_

_sono un italiano!_

_._

**Vége**

* * *

Ajánlott hallgatmány: Toto Cutugno: L'italiano


End file.
